Changes
by VampBabe13
Summary: Crossover - Booth is going through some strange changes. What is going on? How will Brennan react when she finds out what is really going happening? B&B Chapters 24-27 up! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Bones – Change

Bones – Change

Chapter 1

"They are not going to like this," said the brown haired woman. "We gave them their humanity, the life they earned, and now you want to take it away from them. Has they both not suffered enough?"

"One of them is the Chosen One. We both know which of the two it is most likely to be, but we can not be sure. You have seen the prophecy. You know what has to be done. We must bring back the Champions."

She reluctantly nodded. It was on days like this that Cordelia hated that she had become one of the Powers That Be. She would go along with the PTB. She had no choice. But she would see to it that her one time friend had all the help he could get.

"GAH!! Not Again!!" yelled Dr. Temperance Brennan as she sat reading the morning paper.

"Geez Bones. Turning into Angela are you?" replied her partner as he entered her office.

"Very funny Booth. It is just this new author. For months now he has been taking the top spot away from me on the New York Time Best Sellers List. And I have seen the actual numbers and he is only beating me by a few copies!"

"Bones. I have never seen you this competitive before."

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I normally am not like this. I realize that competition is an anthropological. . ."

"Ok. Stop right there. I don't need to hear your anthropological reasoning. Competition is natural. We all feel it. And it is only natural for you to feel this way when this guy is beating you by such a small margin. Who is this guy anyway?"

"William Pratt. He writes Vampire novels. Can you believe that? I mean vampires don't exist. How can people read that stuff? Now the things in my books, those are real." She looked at her partner whose face had become pale. "Booth are you all right?"

Booth was confused. When Bones had said the name William Pratt, he had gotten a weird feeling in his gut and he felt the blood drain from his face. Where had he heard that name before? Why was it so familiar?

"Booth?" Brennan said again.

"What? Sorry Bones. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. I was just curious how people can read books about things like vampires and other things that are not real and not want to read things like my book which are real."

"People want to escape from their lives. They realize that the things in your books happen. They turn to things like Vampires and magic to get away from reality." Booth explained.

"I guess I can see the logic behind that. But I mean Vampires. Come on. This Pratt probably romanticized the whole thing. What is so romantic about biting someone and drinking their blood till they die?"

"I don't know Bones. Some people have a weird way of thinking. But I agree, there is nothing romantic about vampires." This whole conversation had a weird vibe to Booth. When he said that there was nothing romantic about vampires, it felt like he was pulling that bit of information from a past experience, but he knew that couldn't be true. This day was just kept getting weird. He remembered this morning when he couldn't find his sun glasses and now had a terrible head ache from the sun, something that never happened before. He had spent days in the desert without them! _Maybe I just need more sleep_ he told himself.

"So did you come here for a reason Booth?" asked Brennan pulling Booth out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right. We got a case."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place! Come on." She jumped out of her chair and grabbed her coat and kit. She looked back and saw that Booth was still sitting on the couch. "Booth, come on!" He followed her out of her office, having to jog to keep up with her. _How can she walk that fast in heels_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bones – Change

Chapter 2

They drove into the outskirts of DC to a tiny cemetery that had seen better days. The partners followed the sea of government people weaving in and out of headstones and monuments to the taped of section of the property.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and my partner. . ."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. Where are the remains?" Brennan cut in walking past the forensic team.

"Why do I even bother?" He followed Brennan as the head of the forensic team lead her to the remains.

"What have we got Bones?" Booth said pulling out his notebook and naked lady pen.

Brennan leaned over the remains which looked to have been deposited in no delicate manner against the base of a tree behind a large headstone. "Female. Caucasian. Mid-twenties. She hasn't been here long, maybe two days, but I will need Hodgins' analysis to be more specific."

"Cause of death?"

"Nothing that is obvious. Her body has been eaten partly by some birds and wild animals. I will need to get her back to the lab to make that determination."

"Alright." Booth turned to the head of the forensic team and began to give him instructions as to the transportation of the remains when Brennan called his name. "What's up Bones?"

"She has no blood."

"What? How can there be no blood?"

"I don't know Booth. Under her body, there should be fluids from decomposition. In this, the blood is very obvious. There is no blood."

For the second time that day, Booth felt his blood run cold. He had an idea, but could not understand where it had come from. He reached into Brennan's kit and grabbed a glove. He bent down next to Brennan and gently lifted back the girl's hair revealing her neck. There were two puncture marks.

Brennan looked up at Booth confused. _How did he know to look there?_ "Booth, what does this mean?"

"I don't know Bones." When in reality, he did know. He did not know how he knew, but he knew: _Vampires._

It had been a week and the only thing that the squints had determined was that the girls name was Julian West. She was 24 and worked as a Bartender at a local club. Her house was just a few blocks from the cemetery.

Booth and Brennan were in her office going over the case file for anything they might have missed.

"I don't see anything in here that could help us. She had lots of friends, but they all said she got along with everyone. No bad breakups. It looks like she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And the Bd who did this knows what he is doing because he didn't leave any evidence."

"I am in agreement Booth. Although I hate to admit it, I don't think we are going to be able to catch this guy." Brennan looked up as she heard her computer chime for a new email. She got up and went to look at it. "Oh no. Not again."

"What is it Bones?"

"Every year the New York Times holds a banquet to celebrate all those who have made it into the top 25 throughout the year. My publisher is making me go. Says it will be good publicity for my new book." She paused a moment. "Booth. What are you doing this weekend?"

"No way Bones. I am not going to some high toned, fancy to-do. . ."

"Booth please. You know I hate these type of things and my social skills leave something to be desired and, well, I would actually like to know someone there." She said meekly.

He looked across to his partner. He could deny her nothing, but he would not let her know that. "Alright Bones. I will go with you, but only because I know how bad your social skills can be." She gave him and dirty look. "And because you said please." He continued displaying his charm smile.

"Thanks Booth. Well it is in New York City, so we will have to leave Friday night. My publisher has arranged for a private jet to take us up there."

"Awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bones – Change

Chapter 3

That Friday evening, Booth drove them to the airport where, thanks to Brennan's publisher, they skipped over most of the normal check points and were ushered out into the private plane and were soon on their way to New York.

The trip seemed to be over as soon as it began. The two soon found themselves at their hotel, the famous Waldorf-Astoria.

"I would like to check in please. The reservation is under the name Brennan." Brennan said to the young woman behind the counter.

"Ah. Hello Dr. Brennan. Here is your key. And thank you for staying at the Waldorf-Astoria," replied the girl. "And I am a huge fan by the way. We are not supposed to do this, but could I bother you for an autograph," she asked meekly pulling Brennan's most recent book from under her desk. Brennan didn't have the heart to say no.

"Oh course. And what is your name?"

"Christy."

"There you are Christy. It is always a joy to meet my fans." With that Brennan handed the girl back her book and she and Booth headed towards the elevators. The exited the elevator on the 20th floor and found their suite. They entered the suite and glanded around the modest sized yet elegantly furnished sitting room. There was an overstuffed couch along with two equally overstuffed arm chairs as well as a small dinning table and chairs.

Brennan walked over to the French doors and opened them to reveal the bedroom.

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter Bones?" Booth said rushing over. He looked into the bedroom and saw that there was only one bed.

"My publisher did not change the reservations. When you agreed to come, I called them and told them to make all the proper changes to the arangements. They must have forgotten about the hotel."

"Bones. This hotel, as big as it is, is probably booked with the banquet and everything else happening in this city. They probably couldn't change the reservations."

"I suppose that is true. Well, since I asked you to come, you can take the bed and I will take the couch."

"Bones. Don't be silly. That is a king sized bed. Why should either of us suffer on the couch. We are both adults. We should be able to handle sharing the bed," he paused. "As long as you can keep your hands off me," he said giving her his charm smile.

"Oh please Booth. I think it is me that should have to worry about you keeping your hands to yourself," she scoffed. "Alright, but I get the shower first!" She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom.

Booth set about unpacking his things and hanging up his tux. He turned on the tv and found a football game and hoped that it would create enough of a distraction to stop him thinking about Bones in the bathroom. _Don't go there Seeley! _He was really starting to regret suggesting that the two of them share a bed. _It is going to be a long night, no weekend_.

Bones came out of the bathroom wearing a silky tanktop and matching shorts. _It is definately going to be a long weekend_, Booth thought to himself.

"Your turn," Brennan said sweetly as she climbed into bed.

When Booth came out of the bathroom, Brennan gasped as Booth was wearing only his boxers.

"Nice boxers," she said after she had caught her breath indicating his Green Lanturn underwear. _This is going to be a long night! why did I agree to share a bed with him? _she thought.

"Hey! Don't make fun . Green Lanturn is awsome. Plus, Parker got me these." He looked at his partner and saw that she was in bed reading one of her Anthropology magazines. "No work this weekend Bones," he said as he climbed into bed grabbing her magazine.

"Booth!"

"No Bones. You never stop working. You need a break, even if it is only a few days. Plus, you get to talk to all those authors tomorrow night."

Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. Booth struggled not to look down at her chest, which, whether she knew it or not, she was emphasising by crossing her arms.

"Go to sleep Bones. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Booth, the Banquet does not start until 6 o'clock tomoorow night. How is it going to be a long day? We have nothing to do till then."

"Bones,I am taking you out. You asked me to come, so we are going to do what I want, and I say that for once, you need to do something non-anthropological." She tried to interupt him. "I won't take no for an answer." His best charm smile on his face.

"Fine," she huffed. She reached over and began to set the alarm.

"Bones. Don't you dare set that alarm. We have nothing to do tomorrow that is earthshattering and require us to get up with the sun. We do that enough during the week. Part of your morning of fun is sleeping in."

Brennan huffed aqain. She began began beating her pillow and settled in for the night.

Booth turned off the lights. "Good Night Bones."

"Good Night Booth."

"Bones?" Booth asked a few minutes later.

"What Booth?"

"Do you snore?"

Her only response was hitting Booth with her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the responses! Here is the next Chappie. I went a lot longer then I expected, but when Musie is on a role, I gotta go with the flow.

Thanks to JelloStix for pointing out a detail I forgot. So I added a line to fix the issue.

Bones – Change

Chapter 4

The next morning, Brennan awoke to the sun on her face. She went to roll over but found herself held fast. Her back was flush against Booth's well sculpted chest and his arm was wrapped possessively around her waist. Suprisingly she did not mind the intimacy and for the first time in a long time, she felt loved.

Suddenly she tensed. _No Booth is my Partner. There is a line._

The sun had awoken Booth as well. He didn't know how they had wound up in this position, but he felt as if he might never get another good nights sleep without it. Suddenly, he felt her tense. _She's afraid. She likes it though or else I would be on the floor right now._ He smiled at that thought. _I can't rush her. _Pretending he was still asleep, he gently tightened his grip on her, pulling her still closer to him. She remained tense, but slowly he felt her relax.

She scolded herself for even remotely thinking of Booth as more than a partner, when she felt him puller her closer. _I shouldn't like this, but I feel so safe here. He will never know if I choose to stay here like this for awhile since he is still asleep._ She began to relax and soon drifted back to sleep.

Booth smiled when she did not pull away from his grip. He chuckled a while later when she let out a small snore.

"I thought you didn't snore Bones."

With the sound of Booth's voice, Brennan was wide awake. "What?" she said, still unable to move because of his hold on her.

"I said I thought you said that you didn't snore Bones, cause I definitely just heard you snore a minute ago.

"I don't snore!"

"Sure, sure. What ever you say Bones."

"Well if I did snore it is probably because you are holding me so tight, thus restricting the flow of air."

"Sorry about that Bones," he said releasing his grip on her.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," she muttered under her breath. She didn't dare look at him for fear he had heard what had just come from her mouth.

Booth had heard, but chose to keep quiet. He would use that bit of information later.

--

The pair made their way down to breakfast at one of the hotels many restaurants.

"So. You said that you had the day planned. What are we doing?" asked Brennan.

"Bones, that would be taking away part of the fun. I know that you don't like suprises, but this morning you are just going to have to deal," Booth replied scarfing down his last bit of toast. Brennan just glared at him.

After breakfast Booth hailed a cab, whispering their destination to the driver. He saw Bones lean forward in an attempt to hear where they were going. He sat back in satisfaction at seeing her face at not being able to hear what he had said.

A few minutes later the cab stopped. Booth paid the driver and the pair got out.

"Central Park?"

"Oh course Bones. You can't come to New York City and never experience Central Park. I swear it is the only open land left on this side of the state," he laughed.

It was a beautiful day for a walk in the park. The sun was giving Booth a headache again but he was not going to let anyting get in the way today. They passed the obelisk and the turtle pond before reaching the Nature Observatory, but not before Brennan begged Booth to take her inside the Met.

"No Bones, today is a day to be outside. Not stuck in a musty old building looking at pictures that were made hundreds of years ago. We can come back another time to look at those."

The continued on their way down various paths until they wound up at the Loeb Boathouse. Booth rented a small boat, and the two of them set off on a leasurly ride around the lake.

"This is beautiful Booth. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime Bones. Besides if it weren't for me you would never come to places like this unless their was a dead body for you to examine."

"That is not true," she retorted. She watched him slowing rowing the boat. He had worn a white polo shirt and it fit him to a tee. Because of that she could see his muscles rippling with every movement. She looked away for fear she might actually be blushing.

Booth could see the expression on her face. She was studying him, ogling him! And she only proved the fact by turning away as she blushed.

"I do go to places like this all the time, when I go to foreign countries."

"Yes, you do Bones. But while you are their you are looking a people who have been dead for hundreds or thousands of years. For you fun might be examining a rare specimen, or studying another culture, but in reality it is still work. You need to learn how to on occasion just sit and do nothing. Or else you might eventually burn out," he paused. "And as the second half of America's greatest crime solving duo, I can't let you do that," his charm smile in full force.

"Thank you Booth. I may not grasp the concept, but I understand your reasoning."

They continued to row around the pond for bit before it was time to return the boat. Booth rowed the boat to the doc, and stepped out. He turned around to offer a hand to Bones, but in her typical fashion, she called him and alpha male and insisted she didn't need help. She had one foot up on the doc, when the boat bagan moving farther from the dock. Seeing she was losing her balance, Booth quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up onto the dock before she fell into the water.

She had felt the boat slipping away from the dock, but in her current position, she was helpless to do anything. Before she knew what had happened, Booth grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up onto the dock. She found herself flush agianst his chest her hand over his heart. She looked up and saw the longing in his eyes. _Is that what I think it is?_ she asked herself. _It can't be. We are just partners. Friends. We couldn't be more. Could we?_ They continued to stare at each other, unable to turn away.Brennan could feel herself leaning towards him, her eyes never leaving his. She could swear he was getting closer too.

Booth stood mesmerized in his partners eyes. Though she always put on a hard front, which caused people to think her cold, he had seen the real Temperance Brennan. And as much as he had fought it, he had fallen in love with her. Something in her eyes at that moment gave him hope, that maybe someday they could be more than just partners and friends. He could swear he felt her get closer too him, and without thinking he began to move closer to her.

Soon their lips were only centimeters apart. Booth knew he couldn't rush her. The last step had to be made by her. He was barely able to finish that thought before Brennans lips come softly down on his. The kiss startly softly, almost chaste, but both soon gave into their desires and it turned into one of passion.

"Ewwwwwww," came a small voice suddenly, causing them to pull apart. They both looked at the young child who had made the comment and started to laugh. The boy's mother just smiled and took his hand. "Someday you will learn to love someone and you will want to do that too." She smiled at the couple and directed her son along the path.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"I guess this changes things now," said Booth

"I guess it does." She started to pull away. He gently held onto her arms.

"Bones don't run. Not all change in life is bad. I know why you think it does. I would be scared too if I were you. But you know that I would never leave you if I had the choice, and the only way that would happen is if I died. And I don't plan on that happening for a very long time."

"But Booth, you can't promise you won't die on me. Not in our line of work." He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, but believe me when I say I will fight God tooth and nail to stay here with you for even just one more minute." She knew how deeply Booth believed in his faith and for him to say that he would fight God to be with her, meant more to her than she could say.

"Booth, I don't understand these feelings I have. But I do know that I have never felt this way before and although I am scared, I like it."

"I like it too Bones. And I won't rush you. I know you need time to process and I will wait. I have been waiting for four years, what is a little longer?" She slapped his arm.

"Have you really waited for me all that time?"

He nodded and wonve his hand into hers and started walking down the path. "To be honest, when we first met, I had the same impression that most people have of you. I thought that you were cold and overbearing and extremely annoying." She looked up at him. "But in working with you and learning about you, I came to understand that you only acted that way because you had built walls to protect yourself. I began to see the real you and I admired you for your perseverance. We became best friends and somewhere along the way I realized I had fallen in love. I can't pin an exact moment when I realized it and that was when I realized that I have loved you from the start."

She just smiled up at him, content to just be with him, walking through through Central Park, on what she had decided was the best day of the year so far.

('')('') -- I think Fluff Bunny Angel is statisfied with the amount of fluff in this.


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooooo sorry I have not been able to update this sooner. Blame school. I got hit with a ton of homework and group projects and have only been getting around five hours of sleep a night. But I have some time now so here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Bones – Change

Chapter 5

When they had gotten back to the room, Booth had called the shower first because he knew that Bones, being a typical woman, would require complete use of the bathroom for an untold amount of time in order to get ready for the banquet.

He had been dressed for over an hour and was sitting on the bed watching tv when he heard the bathroom door open. His jaw dropped at the sight of his partner. She was dressed in a floor length, sea blue dress. Tight in the bodice and emphasizing her chest, it was held up with thin, delicate straps. The skirt, though form fitting, flowed loosely from and empire waist.

Brennan had been very nervous about coming out of the bathroom. Normally she did not worry much about her appearance, but she wanted to make sure that she looked good for Booth. She could still not believe the events of the morning, but she would not let anything get in the way of her and Booth now that they were together. When she finally came out of the bathroom and saw Booth's face, she sent a silent thank you to Angela, who had insisted that they go shopping prior to the Banquet. She had been even more forceful when she found out that Booth would be tagging along with Brennan.

"Bones. You look. . . beautiful," Booth finally managed when he regained his composure.

"Thanks Booth. You look very handsome yourself."

"Thanks Bones. Shall we?" he asked holding up his arm for her. He expected to get a lecture on how alpha-male he was but receieved a shock when she smiled at him and took the arm he offered.

Booth and Brennan made thier way upstairs to the Ballroom. As they got close, they were surrounded by Paparazzi.

"Dr. Brennan. Who is your date? Is he your inspiration for Andy Lister?"

"Yes," replied Booth at the same time that Brennan said "No." They both looked at each other.

"Come on Bones, you can't tell me thier are no similarities between me and Andy."

"Booth, I started writing that book long before I met you so Andy is not you." The reporters watched in silence as the hurried to write everything down, knowing they had their story of the debate between Dr. Temperance Brennan, and he partner, the one she dedicated her book to, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Brennan tugged on Booth's arm and pulled him away from the cameras and reporters and into the Ballroom. It was decorated in Silver and Gold accenting Black which in turn brought out the red and Mahogony of the room. Everything was arranged in a semicircle around the stage with a dance floor in the center. Booth and Brennan were directed towards their table, closets to the left hand side of the stage.

As they drew closer, Booth felt Brennan tense. "Bones. What is it?"

"It's him Booth."

"Him who?"

"William Pratt." Booth looked up at the man sitting at the table. He was turned towards another person talking at the moment.

"Bones, don't worry about it. If he starts anything, be the bigger person and ignore him. If he gets really annoying, I will threaten him with harrassment charges," he said flashing her his charm smile. Brennan couldn't help but smile at his last comment. They made thier way to the table and took thier seats.

William sensed someone join him at his table. He was glad his publisist had finally gotten the hint that he did not want to talk about the book he was currently working on any more tonight. He turned to greet who had joined him at the table and was in shock at who he saw; his two biggest rivals in the world. He had expected to see Dr. Brennan here tonight, but not the man that she was with.

"Peaches?" he said out of habit looking at Booth.

"Excuse me?" asked Booth giving him a weird look.

_He doesn't remember. Guess the PTB requested his wish._ "Sorry mate. You look a lot like an old pal of mine."

Booth studied the man sitting across the table from him. He was a lean man, but Booth could see the agility and power in him. He had curly, light brown hair. And oddly enough, his nails were painted black. _Fits,_ thought Booth, _for a guy who writes about Vampires._ But suddenly, Booth felt that odd feeling in his stomach, the one he had been felling on and off again all week. _I know I do not know this man, but something about him is familiar._

William watched the man sitting across from him. He could seen the confusion in his eyes, and the vague sense of recognition. He stretched his hand across the table in greeting. "The name is William Pratt. It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan. I could not have had a better opponent this year. It has been an honor."

"Thank you."

"And who is this chap with you?" William asked, though he suddenly had an idea. "No. Wait. Let me guess. Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Brennan.

"He has the cop look to him. Plus you dedicated you book to him, so it was a reasonable guess." The two men shook hands.

"You have read my book?" asked Brennan suprised.

"Oh course. It is a proven fact that if one wants to improve their writing they should expose themselves to better writting, and your writing is quite amazing. So tell me. Do you encounter things like what you describe in your books?" he asked curiously.

"Sadly yes. Some of the murders we have seen, I would never have thought of for one of my books. Some have been pretty horrific," replied Brennan.

"We even had one crazy fan who recreated the murders in one of Bones' books," added Booth.

"Have you read any of my books?" asked William curiously. He had heard that Dr. Brennan had no time for anything fiction. She was all work and no play. Her world revolved around anthropology. Her books, though fiction, were based on truth.

Brennan looked at Booth. He squeezed her hand in reasurance. She looked at William. "Unfortunately, I have little time to read for pleasure." Looking to Booth for reasurance once again, she continued."No offense intended, but I do not see the point in reading about things that are not true."

"I can understand your opinion Dr. Brennan," William paused, "but how do you know that the things in my books do not exist?"

"There is no scientific evidence to support anything like vampires or magic exists. Nor will there ever be because neither exist."

"Or you have just never seen it," answered William.

Booth's gut had been sending him weird signals from the moment he met William. But when Bones and William brought up the subject of vampires, it went crazy. Booth had never felt this way before.

_Vampires._

Booth listened as Pratt claimed, in a not so round-a-bout way, that vampires were real. Logically he knew that they could not exist, but he kept thinking back to Julian West's murder. Something wasn't right. He could tell that all the events of the past few days were connected but he couldn't tell how. And it was annoying him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone. This week looks to be fairly slow school wise so I hopefully should be able to get some chapters written and posted. I am not quite sure where this is going yet, so some major brain storming is going to have to happen in the near future.**

Bones – Change

Chapter 6

Dinner was about to be served and the conversation had turned to some of the cases the Brennan and Booth had solved in the last few years. Happy to be back in her comfort zone, Brennan became a font of information. Suprisingly, William was very interested and understood much of what she said.

As dinner was served, Booth turned to William. "I am suprised you were able to follow Bones. Normally I have to translate for people and I don't even understand half of what she talks about."

"When you are as old as I am, there is not much you don't know at least something about."

"What do you mean?" asked Brennan. "You couldn't be more than than in your mid 30s."

"Don't I wish." William said sarcastically. "All I can say is that looks can be decieving."

Before Brennan could respond, a woman stepped up to the podium to begin the awards for the evening.

"And now for our last award of the evening. For total book sales, our number one best seller for the past year is. . . " the woman opened the envelope. " For the first time ever, we have a tie! Dr. Temperence Brennan and Mr. William Pratt!"

Brennan and Pratt looked at each other. Booth just looked at Brennan beaming.

"At least he didn't beat you," he whispered. She looked at him and smiled.

Brennan and William made their way up to the stage to receive their award. As they were up on stage, William leaned down an kissed Brennan on the check in congradulations. She was shocked at this action, but realized that it was for publicity. Normally she would have used one of her many marshall arts moves on him, but this was neither the time nor the place. She just knew that the sooner she got back to Booth and away from William the better.

Booth felt his blood begin to boil as he watched William kiss Bones. _He is not going to steal my girl again!_ he thought. He sat their stunned. _Where did that come from?_ He felt a deep anger welling up inside of him. It was something he couldn't explain. He had never felt anything like this before, but at the same time, he knew how to deal with it like he had been living with this feeling for his entire life. All he knew was that it felt evil.

William glanced over at Booth after he had kissed Brennan. He could see the anger building up in him. _He is changing too._

Brennan and William made their way back to the table.

"Congradulations Bones."

"Thanks Booth. I am going to go to the ladies room. When I get back will you dance with me?"

"There is no way that you are getting out of here tonight without dancing with me." She smiled at him as she made her way towards the bathroom.

The two men stared at each other.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" asked William with a smug look on his face.

"I have never seen you before in my life. Why would you think we have met before?"

"Well, then you must have a twin out there Peaches."

"I have a younger brother, but we look nothing alike. And stop calling me Peaches Spike." A smile came to William's face.

"See Peaches you are starting to remember. How else would you know my old nick name?"

Booth just stared at William, more confused than he had been all week.

"Have you felt different this week? Has the sun bothered you? Has food lost it's taste somewhat? He paused. "Have you felt an anger inside of you? Something so strong it feels. . . evil?"

Booth continued to stare trying to pull of his poker face, but it was difficult as everything that William had asked had been happening to him. "How did you. . .?"

"Because the same thing is happening to me Peaches. We are turning back."

"Turning back into what?"

Before William could answer, Brennan returned to the table.

"Come on Booth. I think you promised me a dance," she said dragging him to the dance floor.

They danced for a while before a slow song came on. Booth pulled Brennan close to him, her arms coming up to rest around his neck.

She had seen a change in Booth tonight, ever since he had met William Pratt. Something was bothering him, and had been since they had started working on the Julian West case. But tonight, she could tell it was bothering him even more.

"Booth, what's wrong?" She asked looking up at him, seeing the confusion in his deep brown eyes.

"I don't know Bones. I have been having these weird feelings all week. First it was the strange mark on Julian West's neck, then some thing Pratt has said tonight. I know I have never meet Pratt before in my life, but at the same time, in the back of my mind, I have meet him before. I just don't understand what is going on," Booth sighed.

Brennan rested her head on Booth's chest. "Well what ever is going on, we will get through it together."

"Thanks Bones."

They danced for a time before William approached.

"May I cut in?" he asked Brennan. She didn't want to stop dancing with Booth, but she knew that she could not be rude tonight.

"Alright, one dance. That will give Booth a chance to go get some drinks." Booth nodded, seeing in her eyes that she only accepted the dance to be polite, and went in search of drinks.

"Have you noticed a change in Booth lately?" William asked Brennan out of the blue.

"What do you mean? How could you know if Booth has changed since you only met him tonight?"

"It is difficult to explain to a non-believer like yourself, but their is another world out there. A world that the man you know as Booth and I used to beling too," he paused. "And now for some reason, we are being called back to it."

"Another world? I don't know what that means. Are you military? Are they calling Booth back into duty?" she gasped.

"No, I am not military. But we are being called back into the fight. Why I don't know. We have kicked their butts so many times. We even died doing it."

"What!" Brennan shouted pulling back from William.

At the same time Booth had returned with the drinks. "What did you say to her Spike!" he growled. Brennan had never heard him so angry.

"Woah, easy there Peaches. Don't get your pants in a knot. I was only asking her about what we discussed in our little chat earlier."

"He said you died defeating an enemy in your last battle. I thought he might have been military or something.

"Damn! The PTB really messed up on this one," William muttered under his breathe.

"The PTB?" asked Booth.

"I really wish you would remember. It would make this so much easier," he sighed. "Alright Peaches, looks like I am gonna have to play story teller here. Let's find some place quiet to talk."

"Alright," said Booth. "And damn it Spike stop calling me Peaches!" William just smiled.

The group made their way out of the banquet hall, ignoring the shouts from the Paparazzi who were still huddled outside. Brennan lead them up to her and Booth's room. Brennan sat on the couch close to Booth with William sitting in one of the chairs across from them.

"So what is this all about?" asked Brennan.

"Well since it looks like you don't remember anything other than the random feelings or names, I guess I am going to have to start at the very begining. . ."


	7. Chapter 7

Bones – Change

Chapter 7

"It all began in 1753 in Galway Ireland. A man named Liam O'Conner was a drunk and loved women. He was a disappointment to his father and eventually left home. Soon after, in a drunken stupor, he met a woman named Darla. She promised to show him the world and it was then that she showed him her true self. That night in the alley, she killed him, but not before she had him drink some of her blood. The next day he was buried by his family, but that night, dazed and confused, he rose from his grave, to join Darla's world of the living dead for he was now a vampire."

Brennan started to object to this crazy story that William was telling. She would not sit here and listen to this nonsense, but Booth gently squeezed her hand. She would keep her opinions quiet, but only because Booth wanted her too.

"Darla called him Angelus, the one with the face of an angel, though what she was thinking when she did that I couldn't. . ."

Booth glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway. Angelus proceeded to kill his entire family and decimated his entire village. Darla and Angelus began their killing spree across Europe. In 1767, after a close call with a mob, Darla fled leaving Angelus to fend for himself. The two eventually met back up in Vienna in 1860 where Angelus met Drusilla. He became fascinated with her innocence and purity. One night he killed her family forcing her to flee to a convent. Then on the night before she was to take her holy orders, Angelus massacred the convent. He proceeded to rape Drusilla driving her insane, he then turned her. Drusilla also had the sight. Seen as a curse from God in her life, it now caused her to be one hell of a dangerous vampire.

"Together, Darla, Angelus and Drusilla swept through Europe. Eventually, Drusilla wanted her own partner. She found a struggling poet and sired him. The four became the scourge of Europe leaving death and destruction in their wake. Things changed though one night, when Darla brought home a play thing for Angelus; a young gypsy girl. Angelus feed off her and killed her. However, this girl had been the favorite daughter of her tribe. They Gypsies swore vengeance on Angelus and the poor bloke was cursed with a soul.

"Now when a person becomes a vampire, their soul is removed from their body and a demon takes it's place. The demon emphasizes the inner demons that the person once had and it becomes a force who's only purpose is feeding and killing. Now when Angelus had his soul restored, the demon was still there, thirsting for the kill, but his conscience was making him relive every evil he had ever commited. Darla sensed the soul in him and left him.

"He met back up with Darla, Spike and Drusilla in China swearing that he would not let his soul get in the way of his killing. And he did kill, but Darla eventually noticed that he only killed murders, rapists and other criminals. She caught him trying to save a family of missionaries and once again the group disserted him.

"Angelus eventually came to the United States and began to live a life in solitude. In the late 90s, he met Whistler, a demon, but one who worked for the good side. Through Whistler he was shown the newly called Slayer who he swore to help in her fight."

"Buffy," whispered Booth. Brennan looked at him. She could see something in his eyes, and it was more than just him remembering a friend. Booth turned to see Bones staring at him. He gently squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Angelus, now set on redeeming all the evil that he had done, followed the Slayer and aided her and her friends in fighting all kinds of evil that had arisen in the Hellmouth."

"Sorry, but Hellmouth?" asked Brennan.

"Sorry I keep forgetting you don't know about this kind of stuff," William paused trying to think of the best way to explain this to Brennan, seeing as she wasn't believing much he was saying anyway. "The hellmouth is like an epic center of an earthquake. It is a powerful force that attracks all kinds of evil in hopes that they can tap into that power." Brennan nodded in understanding. "In helping the Slayer, Angel, as he now called himself, and Buffy fell in love. But what Angel didn't know was that if he ever experienced one moment of true happiness he would lose his soul.

"Well him and the Slayer did the deed, and the next morning Angelus was set free. He met up with Spike and Drusilla and the three plotted on sending the world to hell. The Slayer proceeded to stop Angelus and sent him to hell, but not before her witch friend was able to restore his soul. She watched helplessly as her love was sent to hell.

"However, the bloody goody-two-shoes couldn't stay in hell. He returned because his purpose had not been served. The Slayer and him gave their relationship another go, but Angel realized he could never have a life with her because of his curse. After they defeated the Mayor of Sunnydale and averted the Apocalypse, Angel left for LA.

"In LA, he reverted back to his solitude, until he met a half demon named Doyle. Doyle had been sent by the Powers that Be, or the PTB as we like to call them. He recieved visions of people in danger. People that Angel was supposed to help. Angel eventually met up with an old ally Cordelia and the three started an investigative agency to 'help the helpless.' You know I gotta hand it to Cordelia, that was a lame pick up line."

"Don't make fun of Cordelia."

"Anyway. Doyle gave his life to save some of his kind and his passed his visions onto Cordelia. Angel and Cordelia were then joined by former Watcher Welsey Wyndam-Pryce and street wise, Charles Gunn. The team fought the evil in LA, most of which was being caused by Hell, Inc. aka the law firm of Wolfram and Hart.

"Annoyed at Angel for foiling many of their plans, they brought Darla back to life as Angel had killed her several years before. She tried to seduce Angel distracting him from his work. Darla soon sought Angel's help. When Wolfram and Hart brought her back, she was brought back as a human. She found out she was dying of syphilis, a disease she had had before she was turned into a vampire. Angel refused to turn her. Wolfram and Hart brought in Drusilla, and Angel was made to watch as Darla was once again turned. Angel tried to stop Darla from rising, but was held off by Drusilla. Darla and Drusilla went on a killing spree throughout LA. Angel began a vendetta against Hell Inc., and fired his team when they became concerned about his actions. Darla and Drusilla killed many of the directors of Hell, Inc. which Angel had allowed, by locking the pair in with them.

"Angel eventually became discusted with his actions. He slept with Darla in hopes of losing his soul, but he didn't when he realized that Darla, in all the years they had been together, had never made him happy. Discusted with him once again, Darla fled. Angel returned to his friends and apoligized for his actions. Time passes and Angel realizes that he has more than friendly feelings for Cordelia, but before he can do anything about it, Darla returns. And this time, she is pregnant with his child.

"Now as a rule, vampires can not make babies. But the PTB don't like to play by the rules. In an effort to save the baby from the evil that was after her, Darla stakes herself to deliver baby Conner. Now even I am unclear as to what actually happened next, but a very old enemy of Angel's kidnapped Conner and takes him to a hell dimension. A few days later, Holtz returns with Conner who is now a teenager. Holtz brainwashed Conner into believing that his father was a blood thirsty monster. Conner actually threw Angel into the ocean in a metal container in order to get rid of him.

"With the help of his friends, Angel escaped the ocean. In order to defeat the evil that had come to town, Angel stripped himself of his soul as only Angelus had the power to beat the Beast. Old Allies were able to restore Angel's soul once again before Angelus wrecked havoc across the city. He made a deal with Wolfram and Hart, that he would take over the LA branch, in return for giving Conner new memories. Eventually Angel realised that he could never defeat all the forces of evil, but he could stop one of the largest instigators, the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart. Together with Spike, Gunn and Illyria, Angel set off on a suicide mission and defeated the Senior Partners.

"Now, not long after he moved to LA, Angel learned of a phrophecy called the Shanshu. The Shanshu spole of a vampire with a soul who would one day be rewarded for his good deeds with the return of his humanity. Angel knew this phrophecy refered to him as he was the only vampire with a soul, but what he didn't know was that years later, Spike would face the demon trials and be rewarded with the return of his soul as well. In the year before Angel went against the senior partners, in order to close the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, Spike, with the help of a magical amulet, sacrificed himself. The amulet then found it's way to Hell, Inc, and Spike, who had actually been trapped within the amulet, was resurrected, though in ghost form. He eventually regained his body, and he and Angel began a fight over which one of them the Shanshu was really all about. Spike won the fight, but the outcome was not settled until after the battle with the Senior Partners.

"The PTB decided that both Angel and Spike were worthy of the Shanshu for all the good they had done as Champions. They were both rewarded with the restoration of their humanity."

Brennan was the first to speak. "Alright. Let us assume for a minute that I actually believe that rediculous story. What does it have to do with Booth?"

William smiled. "Booth is Angel."


	8. Chapter 8

Bones - Change

Chapter 8

"WHAT!!" shouted Brennan as she jumped off the couch. "You have got to be kidding me! You do not actually think that I am going to believe that Booth is a vampire!"

"Bones. Calm down."

"No, Booth. I won't. You don't believe anything this man just told us do you?"

Booth remained silent.

"It is late. I am tired. It was a pleasure meeting you William." With that Brennan walked into the bedroom and shut the door leaving the two men alone.

"You picked a fiesty one Peaches. But then that always was your style."

"Shut up Spike. I may not understand what is going on, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Ha! Go ahead and try. Remember, I beat you the last time."

"Well I am always up for a rematch." He sat on the couch rubbing his temples. "I am remembering names and feelings. I don't want to believe what you told me, but I can't ignore what is happening to me. If I am this Angel, why would they be turning me back after they turned me human, and you too for that matter?"

"I don't know Peaches, but I sure am gonna raise hell when I find out."

"I better go talk to Bones. She doesn't do well with this kinda stuff. You can see yourself out." Booth walked into the bedroom. Bones had already changed and was lying in bed. She looked like she was asleep, but he could tell that she was faking. But he knew she needed space. Especially after everything that had happened today.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He didn't want to push her, but with all the emotions running through him as well, he needed her close. He gently placed his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She had tensed at first, but he felt her relax and snuggle closer to him.

"Good night Bones," he whispered.

"Good night Booth."

Images began flashing through Booth's mind as he slept. Darla, his sister Katie, Drusilla, Buffy, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and more people he had met throughout his life plagued his dreams.

Brennan woke to Booth's tossing and turning. She had seen him during one of his nightmares of when he was a sniper while he was asleep on her couch one day, but that was nothing compared to right now. She tried to hold his sholders. She yelled his named trying to wake him up but nothing was working. She noticed he face was becoming tense.

Suddenly Booth sat straight up in bed. He face had changed. His forehead was scrunched up. His eyes were yellow. But nothing prepared her for the fangs she saw when he snarled at her.  
She jumped from the bed screaming. She tried running for the bathroom, but Booth jumped from the bed and grabbed her arm.

"Please Bones!" he realized that he was Vamped out which was what was scaring her. He morphed back to himself. "Please. I know you don't understand what is going on and I don't expect you too. But I won't hurt you. Please stay here while I go find Spike. Then I will explain everything. I promise."

Brennan was still scared, but she trusted Booth, even if he had changed. She nodded. Booth grabbed his pants and proceeded out the door to find Spike.

Booth didn't have to search for long. The New York Times had placed Spike on the same floor as Bones. As soon as he had exited their room, he heard screams from down the hall. He banged on the door, but did not get an answer. Knowing full well they would have a problem explaining it to management, Booth kicked in the door. Luckily Spike had completed the transition so Booth could enter the suite. At the sound of the door breaking Spike ran into the living room in full vamp mode.

"I'm back baby!" he yelled. "Peaches!"

"Spike," Booth growel.

"I see we are not embracing our restored powers."

"You are the one who fought me over the Shanshu. Don't tell me you wanna go start killing again."

"Who said anything about killing? Well innocents that is, but I have been iching for a good fight for years now."

"Well the PTB have some explaining to do, but first thing first, we have to talk to Bones."

"I already told her the story and she didn't quite believe me."

"Well I think she is ready to believe you now, considering that when I woke up I was Vamped out and she saw me."

"Tough luck man." Spike replied. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"We are going to go down their and talk with her. She needs to know it happened to both of use, so she doesn't think I am crazy. Then we have to figure out what the hell is going on." Booth grabbed Spikes arm and drug him down the hall to his room.

Booth open the door and walked in, but Spike walked into the invisible force and was forced back into the hall.

"God damn it Peaches. Let me in!"

Booth turned around and laughed. "Sorry guess after being out of the loop for a couple years you forget somethings."

"Well you bloody well shouldn't seeing as you were a vamp far longer than you were human. Both times!"

"Booth, why can't William come in?" asked Brennan coming out of the bed room.

"It is one of the protections set up to protect humans from vampires. A vampire can not enter the home of a human unless they are invited in." He threw her his charm smile. "Should we let him in?"

"You bloody well better seeing as you burst down my door."

"Let him in Booth. But let him know if I tries anything, I am trained in three forms of martial arts. And that goes for you too."

"I know Bones. You hear that Spike. Come on in."

Spike came in and sat down in the same chair he had been in earlier in the evening. Booth sat on the couch. Brennan looked at Booth but sat in the other chair. She knew she trusted Booth, but after what she had seen, she no longer knew what to believe. She pulled her bathrobe tighter around her.

"Alright. Now what is going on."

"Bones. Everything Spike told you last night was true."

"Wait Spike," She said looking back and forth between the two men. "The same Spike from the story?"

"Yup. That was me. The poor struggling poet turned feared vampire," Spike said smuggley.

"Well at least your writing got better. The publishers don't have to call you William the Bloody any more," replied Booth.

"Alright, so if you are Spike and you are Angel, that means. . ." Brennan said before Spike could say anything.

"That is right Bones, we are vampires."

"No. I can't believe this," Brennan said getting up out of her chair. She began pacing the room. "You are Booth. We have been partners for four years. I know you. I would have known if you were a vampire. Besides, you can go out in the daylight. Everyone knows vampires can't go out in sunlight."

"I have been getting headaches from the sun all week. That strange mark on Julian West's neck was a vampire bite. I know this is difficult to understand Bones. And I don't know why this is happening now, but I will get to the bottom of it."

"But why is it you didn't tell me all of this before. We are partners. We tell each other everything."


	9. Chapter 9

Bones – Change

Chapter 9

"I didn't know Bones." She wanted to believe him, but she was still trying to understand everything she had been told and seen.

"I swear Bones."

"He's right," came a female voice. There was a flash of light and a woman was standing in the middle of the room. She had brown hair and was dressed in white.

"Cordelia." Booth said getting up and hugging his friend.

"How are you Angel?" she asked.

"I'm good. But it's Booth now."

"Of course." She smiled. He had changed and it was a good change.

"Cordelia," said Spike rising from his chair.

"Spike."

"So to what do we owe this visit? What does the PTB need us for this time?" asked Spike crossing his arms.

"Before we get into that, let me explain things to Dr. Brennan here," Cordelia said sweetly at Brennan.

Brennan had been standing still behind her chair. She had been pacing back and forth when Cordelia appeared in the room and had been frozen in disbelief.

"How did you. . . Who are. . .?"

"Please sit down Dr. Brennan and I will explain." Brennan slowly circles to the front of her chair and sat down. Booth returned to his place on the couch and Cordelia sat at the other end.

"Now, my name is Cordelia. I was a friend of Angel's before I became part of the Powers That Be. As Angel, err Booth said, the story that Spike told you last night was the truth. I know it is hard to grasp. I didn't believe in vampires at first, but when you are thrown into the fight, you are kinda forced to believe. You asked Booth why he did not remember his life as Angel. That was because after he and Spike died in defeating the Senior Partners, they came before the Powers That Be because of the Shanshu Prophecy. We decided that both Angel and Spike fulfilled the Prophecy and rewarded them both with their humanity.

"Angel ever remorseful of his past asked that he have no memory of his formal life, so that he might live a full human life. We granted his wish. That is why he had no memory of this until tonight. I am sorry you had to find out in the way you did, but believe me, Angel is very protective of those he cares about. He would never hurt you or allow anyone to hurt you."

"I believe you. It is going to take a while for me to grasp all of this, but I do believe you. But my question is why, if you gave them their humanity, why did you turn them back?" asked Brennan.

Cordelia sighed. "I want you both to know I fought this, but you know how prophecies work. We learned of a prophecy that said "The Champion, once soul-less, shall once again rise up to defeat the minions of hell.""

"The minions of Hell? Oh that is helpfull," said Spike sarcastically. "They don't even say which one of us will stop this thing, what ever the hell it is."

"That is precicely why we brought the both of you back. What we have been able to determine is that a portal will be opening sometime within the next month, we think on the next full moon. When that portal opens, all the hell demensions will be open and demons will flood the earth."

"That's just great. Isn't this exactly the thing we both died to prevent? Where is this supposed to happen?" Booth sighed.

"Take a wild guess," said Cordelia.

"Not Sunnydale," cursed Spike. "I closed the Hellmouth. Why can't it just go away."

"Who is causing the portal to open?" asked Booth.

"We don't know. That is why we brought you back so soon. You and Spike need to figure that out."

"How am I going to explain to my boss that I have to up and travel to California for who knows how long?" asked Booth trying to reign in his anger.

"Angel, you forget that I am now a PTB. Your boss will be sending you to California on a 'case.'" said Cordelia smiling.

"Booth," Brennan called. "Can I speak to you for a minute, alone."

"Sure Bones." He lead her to the Bedroom and shut the door.

"Bones. I am sorry about all this. I never would have brought you into this had I known."

"I know Booth. Or should I call you Angel?"

"No. I am Booth. I gave up the life of Angel when the PTB made me human. I did a lot of bad things back then, that is why the PTB gave me the past I have, but I would not change what I have now for the world. You heard a little about my relationship with Buffy. But I am telling you, what I felt for Buffy is not a quarter of what I feel for you. "

"Booth. I need to see you again," she paused. "Like you were when you woke up."

"Bones are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to see it again, to make sure I am not imagining everything. I have to see for myself that this is all real."

Booth sighed. He hated when he had to vamp out, but he knew why Brennan was asking. Brennan watched as Booth's face morphed. She gasped.

She slowly came closer to Booth. Her hand slowly came up to his face. Just before she touched him, she pulled back. He could see the confusion in her eyes, but he could also see the determination. Brennan slowly ran her fingers along Booth's face, tracing the ridges in his forhead.

Brennan examined Booth much like she would any of her remains. He looked different but the same. She realized that while he was different, he was still the same person. Even though he might not have remembered his life as Angel, that time had helped to shape the man she cared for.

She moved closer to him, one hand on either side of his face. She slowly pulled him down and gently brought her lips to his.

Their kiss began slow and almost chase but soon Brennan deepened the kiss seeking entry into his mouth. He was hesitant at first because he was still vamped out, but he could deny this woman nothing. Brennan feel a shiver go through her as her tounge ran over his fangs. Slowly she pulled away.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"Bones. There is nothing to be sorry about. I would have freaked out too if I was in your position. Are you ok with this?" He looked deep into her eyes as he waited for an answer.

"It is going to take some time for me to come to terms with everything. I mean you turning into a vampire, a woman appearing in the living room. . . but I can not deny the evidence I have been presented. And I trust you so yes I am ok with this."

"I'm glad. I don't want to lose you after I just got you," he said flashing his charm smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I am going with you to Sunnydale," Bones said when they finally broke the kiss.

"What? No way Bones. It will be too dangerous," Booth said shaking his head.

"Don't even try to pull that alpha-male stuff with me. I know that right now I don't understand what is going on, but we are partners. We do everything together, especially now, after this morning. I can help."

"Bones," he sighed. "You know I value your help, but this isn't like our normal pyschos who are out to kill us. Against a normal guy, I know that you could take care of yourself, but these are not normal guys. Right now I am about five times stronger than I was before. And the demons we will be facing will be just as strong if not stronger. I won't be able to fight and keep you safe. And in order for me to fight and do my job I have to know that you are safe. I care too much about you to let anything happen to you," he said gently running his fingers down her cheek.

"But what about me Booth? How will I know that you are safe. Spike said that the last time you both died to prevent the evil from winning. I could not bear it if you died. It would be worse than those two weeks last year." She paused gently holding his hand and kissing his fingers. "I promise I won't fight. But I can help you to find out who is behind this. We aren't America's greatest crime solving team for nothing."

He knew he was never going to win this argument and he also knew that it would take him and Spike a lot longer to figure out who was behind this if she didn't help. "Alright Bones. You can come with me, but you must swear that the minute the fight breaks out you will find a safe place to hide."

It was at times like this she really hated his alpha-male tendancies, but in this case, she knew he was right. She was not strong enough to fight these creatures and she would only be a destraction to Booth which could get him killed. "I promise."

"We should get back out there. We don't need Cordelia and Spike killing each other." He placed his hand on her lower back as he lead her back into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Now I am taking a poll. Should I bring Buffy into this? I can't decide so I thought I would let my readers choose.**

Bones – Change

Chapter 10

The pair made their way back into the room to join Spike and Cordelia, Booth hand never leaving it place on the small of her back.

"So what have you two love birds been doing?"

"None of your business Spike. Now Cordelia, you are gonna have to get the PTB on this right away. The three of us need to get to Sunnydale as soon as we can. I want to stop this before it happens if I can," Booth said.

"Always the one to take charge, " laughed Cordelia. "I will have you in Sunnydale by tomorrow night."

"Wait. What do you mean the three of us?" asked Spike. "There is no way your little miss there is coming with us. It was bad enough having to work with the Slayer and her Scoobies, not to mention your lot, but at least they knew what they were doing. Well most of the time anyway."

"She is going Spike. We need her to help us find who ever is behind this. We don't have the Scoobies or Angel Investigations this time around. We need help."

"Fine. Why don't we just get the whole gang back together. . ."

"That isn't such a bad idea," pondered Booth cutting off Spike.

"Me and my bloody big mouth," muttered Spike.

"Well I better be going. I havea lot to do to get this ball rolling. I wish you all the best of luck." Cordelia began to glow. "Oh and Angel. You won't lose your soul." With that she was gone.

"Booth. What did she mean?"

"I'll explain later," he said smiling. "But for now, we need to baricade the windows. We can't do anything till dark, and I for one don't want to turn to dust in the mean time."

Spike got up from his chair. "Not that I don't love spending time with you Peaches, but I am going to go back to my own room." And with that he left.

"Finally," said Booth. He spunBrennan around and kissed her deeply.

"So what do you wanna do today?" asked Booth.

"Well. . . There is the little problem that you can't go out in the sun right now. I have an idea though," she said huskily running her hands up his chest and over his sholders.

"I like the way you think," he said before he kissed her again.

Before they knew it they found themselves in the bedroom, what little clothing they had on removed. Their hands roamed over each others bodies, memorizing each detail. They rolled around on the bed each seeking control.

Suddenly Brennan stopped. "Booth. Wait. We can't."

Confused he looked down at her. "What? Why?"

"Last time, with Buffy. . ." she said shyly.

Booth laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Booth, this is no laughing matter. I don't want you to loose your soul because of me."

"Bones. Did you not hear what Cordelia said right before she left. The Powers That Be lifted the curse. I can't lose my soul because of this. I earned the right to be happy."

"Really?"

"Really." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in. She had never felt this way about anyone before, probably because she had never let herself. But now that she had it she was not going to lose it for anything in the world.

"Hey," said Booth serveral hours later as Bones began to wake up.

"Hey."

"I ordered some room service for you."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"To be honest, food doesn't do much for me any more, but Cordelia was kind enough to supply me with some blood in the fridge."

"Booth," she said propping herself up on her elbow. "You said that when you were Angel you didn't feed off of humans. How did you survive?"

"I was a frequenter of butcher shops.I paid them for the blood. They didn't ask too many questions. They used to joke that I was one of their best customers." She looked at her. "Are you absolutely sure you are ok with this?"

"Booth. I don't think we would have done all the things we did over the past few hours if I wasn't," she said giving him a quick kiss. "Some things about this are going to take some time, but as long as you are here, I'm ok."

"I'm glad. To be honest, I was afraid you were going to run."

"In case you forgot, I kinda did," she laughed.

"Hey but I would have run to if I had a monster in my bed, even one as sexy as you," he rolled on top of her.

"You are not a monster. You had a rough life, but you are a better man because of it," she said tenderly. "But I must say, you have amazing stamina."

"You have no idea Bones," he said entering her.

Moans filled the room as the pleasure the two of them shared built. Suddenly Brennan heard her cell phone ring on the bed side table. It was Angela's ring.

"Crap!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Ignore it Bones. You can call who ever back later."

"It's Angela. If I don't answer it she will think something is up."

"Babe something is up," he grinned.

"Very funny Booth." She reached over to the table and grabbed her phone, trying to calm her breathing. _Thank God for all those yoga classes, _she thought. _For more than one reason._

"Hey Ange."

"Hey Bren. Are you ok? You sound out of breath."

"Yeah. I was in the shower when I heard the phone ring, so I was rusing to get it."

"You are just taking a shower now? It is nearly noon."

"I only woke up a little while ago. The banquet went till early this morning. I think I got back to the room around 2, so I was tired."

"Did Booth have anything to do with that?" asked Angela hopeful as ever.

"You could say that," Brennan replied holding her breath as Booth traces kisses down her chest and stomach.

"Really!" squealed Angela.

"Ange, we just danced most of the night."

"Sure sure," Ange said sounding depressed. "Well I was just calling to see how the banquet was and when you will be home."

"I think our plane leaves sometime tonight, but I will call you and let you know."

"Alright. And Bren, doeverything I would do!"

"She will Ange," said Booth hanging up Bones' phone, but not before they heard the loudest squeal in the world.

"Thanks a lot Booth. I am never going to hear the end of it now."

He just gave her his charm smile.

"You know that doesn't work on me." _Oh man does that work on me._

"What ever you say Bones. Now where were we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay everyone. School bogged me down the last week or so. That is what I get for taking 18 credits and all 300 and 400 level classes in my last sememter before student teaching. Anyway. Thanks for all the wonderful comments. They always make my day.**

Bones - Change

Chapter 11

Sunset that day found the pair checking out of the hotel and on their way to the airport.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?" Brennan asked as they settled into their seats on the plane.

"For now we let Cordelia handle it. With any luck she will have Cullen notify us first thing in the morning that we have a flight. Hopefully when this is all said and done the PTB will turn us back and the Squints will never have known," replied Booth. He didn't think he would ever get used to relishing in the fact that he was flying first class, not after all the years spent in buisness or on military transports.

"But what if the Powers That Be don't turn you back?"

"Bones. Let's not worry about that now. But I will tell you this, if they do not turn me back, they are going to have one really pissed vampire on their hands." He threw her his charm smile to relieve her worry.

_There he goes with that smile again,_ thought Brennan.

"Plus, I think our biggest problem is going to be you and work tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that One," he said holding up a finger, "the second that you walk into the Lab tomorrow, Angela is going to know that something happened between you and I. And if you don't go into the Lab she will think the same thing. And two," he said holding up another finger, "I won't be able to go into work tomorrow because of the whole sun problem."

"Well I guess we will just have to worry about that tomorrow. What about Spike?"

"He is coming back to DC tonight. He should actually be someplace on this plane. I figured that he could stay at my place until we figure out what is going on. And I was thinking," Both said in a deep whisper as he leaned intowards her, "that I could stay at your place, so that I don't kill Spike of course," he finished pulling back with a smug look on his face.

"And what makes you think that I will let you stay at my place?" she asked flirtily.

"Oh I can think of a couple ways that would convince you." He leaned in and captured her lips with his.

"Oh for Bloody sakes Peaches. Get a room."

Booth pulled away from Brennan cursing. "Spike. I swear you might find yourself accidentaly staked before we even make it to Sunnydale."

"Go on and make with the threats Peaches. You know you need me."

"Now you know why I want to stay at your place," Booth said to Brennan. "How I put up with you for close to a hundred years I will never know."

"That is because you were Angelous and not Angel, plus you wouldn't have wanted to upset dear old Dru."

Just then the stewardess came around telling everyone to take their seats and fasten their seat belts as they would be taking off shortly. Spike made his way to his seat which was a few rows back and on the opposite side of the plane.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It seemed that as soon as they took off they were landing. The trio made their way through baggage and down to Booth's SUV.

"Back seat Spike," Booth said to Spike who was starting to get into the front passenger seat.

"Why the bloody hell should I?"

"Because that is Bone's seat and no one sits there except her." Muttering to himself Spike got into the back seat of the SUV.

"Can I drive Booth?" she asked out of habit.

"Indulge me this once Bones. I just had to go Alpha-male on Spike to get you that seat, so take it. I promise I will let you drive one time in Sunnydale."

"Alright. But just bacause we are together now does not mean I will accept your Alpha-male tendancies all the time."

"I know Bones. Just as long as you humor me some of the time." He bent down andgave her a quick kiss before she climbed into the SUV and Booth shut the door.

They made thier way first to Booth's Apartment. He showed Spike around and gave him the spare set of keys. "Now don't break or ruin anything. Remember I am FBI now so I can track your ass and make you pay." Booth went into his room and grabbed his overnight bag and proceeded to pack jeans and tshirt, extra boxer and some other essentials.

Soon Booth and Brennan were on their way to her apartment. And they were both lucky they even made it inside without being cited for indecent exposure.


	12. Chapter 12

Bones – Change

Chapter 12

Booth jumped awake at the sound of Brennan's alarm going off. _When did she even set that?_ he asked him self.

Brennan struggled to weave her arm out from under the sheets and from hold Booth had on her so that she could shut off the alarm.

"Good Morning."

"Morning Bones," muttered Booth. She placed a quick peck on his nose and tried to get out of bed, but Booth held her tight against him.

"Booth, I have to go to the Lab!" she laughed. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, you yourself said that I have to go to the Lab to keep us appearances, especially with Angela."

"I know." Just then Booth's cell phone rang. "Booth. "Yes Sir. . . course. . . tonight. . . yes Sir I will tell her. . ." Booth shut his phone and placed it back on the night table.

"Cullen?"

"Yup. Cordy certainly knows how to get stuff done," he laughed. "I will get us on the red eye out tonight. We could be cutting it close with sunrise in LA, but I know the tunnel system there so we shouldn't have a problem."

"What is the story I should tell everyone at the lab?" asked Bones.

"Bones found in a feild near a suburb of LA. Believed to be the daughter of a California Senator who went on a camping trip with friends and never came back. Her friends said she wandered off one night and never saw her again."

"How are you getting out of work?"

"I have the lovely job of planning our excursion. Cullen thinks I will be making arrangements with you at the Lab when in fact I will be sleeping the day away!."

"Well just remember, if a impossibly loud squeal wakes you from your precious sleep, it is not my fault."

Once more Brennan tried to extract herself from Booth's hold. "Booth!" He just looked at her and pouted.

"I guess you wouldn't be interested in joining me in the shower then." With that, Booth threw back the covers, picked her up and ran to the bathroom.

Some time later, much later than Brennan expected, she was on her way to the Jeffersonian. She greeted the security guards as she walked by them on her way to the Medica-Legal Lab.

Before going to her office, she detoured to Cam's to tell her about their "case" in California.

"Good morning Cam."

"Good morning Dr. Brennan. How was the Banquet?"

"Much better than I thought it was going to be," she replied honestly. " I wanted to talk to you because i wasn't sure if Director Cullen had called you yet."

"I actually just got off the phone with him and you are cleared to go Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you Cam," she said as she walked out of Cam's office. As she exited, she glanced around to see where her best friend was. As far as she could tell Angela was no where in sight. She quickly walked to her office and was almost to her desk when she heard "Sweetie!" She hung her head. _Here we go. You can do this Bones. Geez I am even refering to myself as Bones now. _She sighed before she turned around.

"Morning Ange." She sat down at her desk.

"So how was the Banquet? Did Booth like your dress? Did you meet William Pratt?"

"Ange, slow down. First the banquet was fine. But I am glad Booth was there so I at least knew someone. Yes he liked the dress. And Yes I met Spi. . . err William."

"What was Booth's reaction? And not just that he like it. I mean details. Did he jump you right there?"

_Crap. You can do this Brennan. _"No he did not "jump me,"" she said making air quotes. "He said that I looked beautiful. I said he looked handsom and we went to the banquet."

"Did he ask you to dance? I told him to ask you to dance."

"Yes. We danced a few times. I even danced with William."

"Pratt? Your arch enemy?"

"He isn't that bad. He is actually quite intellegent when he chooses to be. He asked quite a lot about what we do here. I didn't even have to simplify things for him."

"He understood your science lingo? Wow, not bad for a supernatural author."

Angela studied her best friend. Something was different about her. She was happier. It was only a little past 8 and she had only just arrived. Bren was always here far before everyone else. But she could not place her finger on what was different.

"Oh and Booth got a call from Cullen this morning. We have a case in California. We will be on the red-eye tonight."

Angela saw a change in her friends eyes when she mentioned Booth. _OH MY GOD!_ "You selpt with Booth," she said very nonchalantly trying to reign in her excitement.

"What! Angela No!" she replied trying not to give anything away. But she did not realize she was blushing.

"Oh My GOD! You did!" was followed by what Brennan swore had to be the loudest squeal in history. She was amazed all the glass in the Lab hadn't broken. But it did summon Hodgins, Zack and Cam into her office.

"Angie what happened?" asked Hodgins with a scared look on his face.

Ange was still trying to come to grips with her new found information. " Bren. . . Booth. . ." was all she managed.

"What?"

"I believe there is only one thing that includes Booth and Dr. Brennan that could elicit a squeal like that from Angela," replied Cam.

Hodgins though about it for a moment. "Way to go Dr. B!"

Zack just stood their looking perplexed.

"Zack. Booth and Dr. B did it." explained Hadgins. Cam laughed at the genius' complete lack of social understanding.

"Oh you mean that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had sexual intercourse. Congradulation Dr. Brennan," said zac before he turned around and headed back to the platform.

Cam shook her head laughing and returned to her office.

"Congradulations again Dr. B," said Hodgins before joining Zack.

"So I want DETAILS!" squealed Angela.

"Ange."

"Nope. You can not deny me. I have tried to get you two together for years. What finally made it happen? Was it the dress?"

She sighed. "He took me to Central Park Saturday morning saying I needed to have some fun. We rented a boat and went out on one of the lakes. When we got back I was getting out of the boat when it started drifting away from the dock. I would have fallen in, but Booth caught me. We just stood there staring at each other. Before I knew it we were kissing."

"How was it? I mean all of it. Does he look as good with out his cloth as he does with them?"

"Even better!" she giggled.

"I knew it! How is he. . . you know?"

"I definately have no complaints in that department."

"Oh Sweetie! I am so happy for you."

"So how long are you going to be in California with you Knight in Shinning FBI Standard Issue Body Armor?"

_Damn. Whatever I say, she is going to start getting suspicious after a few weeks. _"I don't know Ange. I don't have any information on the case yet, so it will all depend on what we find out and how fast we do it."

"Just promise me one thing. Take some time out, go to a beach and spend a day with that Hot FBI partner of yours and just have Fun!"

"I promise Ange."

"Good," replied Angela with a satisfied smirk on her face. She got up to head back to her office, but before she left she turned back around to Brennan "And I want details sweetie!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally I got a chance to write the next Chappie. Once again I blame school. Just pray I can pass my Praxis test on Saturday. **

**Enjoy!**

Bones – Change

Chapter 13

For one of the few times in her life, Temperance Brennan left the Lab early. And for the first time ever, she couldn't care less.

She got back to her apartment a little after 4. She entered her apartment and saw that Booth had taken her spare sheets and blankets and covered all the windows and the door to the balcony.

"Booth. I'm home!" she called, but got no answer. She started down the hall to her bedroom and heard the shower running. She smiled but tried to push the image of a naked Booth out of her head as she walked into her bedroom and to her closet. She pulled out her luggage and began packing.

"Hey Babe," said Booth when he came out of the shower a short time later. He walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Hey," she said turning her head and giving him a quick kiss.

"How was everyone at the Lab?"

"Good. Though I hope the ear shattering squeal that eminated from there earlier this morning did not disturb your sleep," she said sarcastically.

"Angela found out?"

"Angela found out. How, I don't know. I thought I was going to get away with it, but suddenly she just squealed. I don't know how she does it."

"I swear she is an empath or something. That is not normal."

"After everything I have seen in that last few days, I would believe anything any more."

"No Bones, you must always question things. Even thought it might appear to be one way, they are not always. Look at all the cases we work on. Often times everyone assumes it was one person but the evidence will eventually point to another person. You must always do the same with magic. Just because it seems like one thing is doing the action, they are typically working with others or there is someone else pulling the strings. You must always question and look for the worst where magic is involved."

"That makes sense," responded Brennan pondering what Booth had said. "In your world it is easier to make things appear one way when they are infact another."

"Bones. There is one piece of advice I need you to take to heart and not question." She nodded. "You need to listen to your gut. Your brain will do you good, but you also need to _feel_ a situation. If a situation feels bad it probably is, and that is when your oversized brain can kick into overdrive to figure out what is really going on."

"All I can say is that I will try Booth."

"That is all I ask Bones. I don't want anything to happen to you." She smiled up at him, glad to know that for the first time in her life, she had someone she could always count on, someone she could love.

"Booth, I had a thought while I was talking with Angela earlier."

"Bones, when are you not thinking?" he laughed.

She smacked his arm. "Booth, be serious. How are we going to explain all this to the Squints? They will be expecting a body. And how are we going to explain being in California for a month?"

"Do be honest I don't know. I didn't discuss that with Cordelia, but if I know her, she will have a body for us to find so that we don't blow our cover. The time span is going ot be an issue, so we are going to have to come up with some good excuses. But the story we are working off of is the daughter of a Senator went camping in an area about an hour outside of LA with some friends. One night she went off into the woods one night and no one has seen her since. So that will get us out to Sunnydale, from there, it depends on what we find."

"Well I guess that solves that problem. Now I just have to figure out how to pack for a month."

"Pack light. I can't give you a lot of the details now because I don't know them, but I do that we will be moving around a lot, sometimes quickly so we can't be lugging a lot of stuff around."

"I can bring my hiking backpack."

"Good. Well I should get dressed and we still need to head to my place so I can pack."

************************************************************************

Less than an hour later they were on their way to Booth's apartment. When they entered, Spike was no where to be found.

"Spike!" shouted Booth. He got no response. "SPIKE!!"

"Oh bug off!" they heard faintly from Booth's bedroom. Booth marched back to his room and found Spike buried underneath the covers.

"Come on Spike, or we are going to miss our plane!" He reached down and grabbed the mattress and proceeded to flip it, sending Spike flying.

"Bloody Hell Peaches!"

"Well that is what you get for over sleeping. Now come on. We have less than an hour to get to the air port and it is already dark out." Booth turned and went to his closet, grabbed his army bag, and in army fashion packed enough to hold him for a month.

Booth joined Bones out in the living room, followed by Spike who leasurly made his way out, dressing as he walked.

"Spike, you are over a hundred years old, have you learned no manners?" asked Booth when he saw the Spike had no shirt on and his pants were not buttoned.

"I am a bloddy vampire. We don't have manners!"

After much prodding by Booth and much resisting just for the hell of it by Spike, the trio made their way to the airport. The managed to get through security with no problem and boarded the flight. As soon as they got comfortable Booth felt Brennan's head fall against his sholder. She was beat and he couldn't blame her.

He was amazed at how strong she was with the whole situation. In the craziness of it all she managed to find a logical explination for it, her traditional coping mechanism, and it made him love her even more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bones - Changes**

**Chapter 14**

Booth had to smile as he got of the plane at LAX. It certainly did pay to be flying with two best selling authors. The group collected their bags and made their way to the rental car place.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the lady at the counter.

"Yes I would like something big, fast and that handles well," replied Booth. One the flight they had decided that Spikes car, a little two seater sportster would not cut it. Spike was driving back to his apartment to get ready and Booth and Brennan would meet up with him after they got the car.

"Well sir, we have a brand new Chevey Suburban, if that will suffice?" replied the lady.

"That will be perfect." They filled out the paperwork, making sure to get the insurance and headed off to Spikes apartment.

Booth had to chuckle when he saw where Spike's humble abode was. . . _He would be living in the Hyperion_, Booth thought to himself.

They entered the building. It hadn't changed much in the three odd years since Angel had dwelled here. For as many bad memories as the building held, the good far outweighed them.

They made their way up to Spike's apartment, 214 obviously. The room's Booth noticed had been enlarged, but otherwise kept their classic look.

"Spike do you have any idea where you are living?" Booth asked out of curiosity.

"Sure I do. Only the swankiest new apartments in town."

"Then you had no knowledge that this building was once the office of Angel Investigations?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"And you a living in my old room," he said with a smile.

"I just can't get away from you can I?" Spike responded angrily. "I should have realized when I saw who runs this place now."

"And who might that be?"

"An old friend of yours. He should be in today. Why don't I take you down their to get reacquainted."

Spike lead them down to the main lobby and knocked on the door to the back office.

A gruff "Come in" was the response to Spikes knock on the door. "Thought you might like to see who I scrounged up," Spike said to the man inside.

The man was standing at a filing cabinet next to the door, he turned around and upon seeing Booth, laid a hard right hook to his face.

"Booth!" Brennan bent down and pulled Booth to her as he nursed his jaw.

"What the hell was that for!" Booth exclaimed once he gained his composure. He glanced up at the man who had hit him and was in shock at who he saw. "Gunn?"

"Damn right!" Booth jumped up and the two men hugged. "I figured when I saw Spike in here last year, I would wind up seeing you again. So how is life as a human treating you Angel?"

"It was good up until yesterday. And it is Booth now."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say the PTB are up to their old tricks again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well up until yesterday, I remembered nothing of my life as Angel or Angelous. I had ben feeling weird all week and then yesterday morning I woke up and Bam I was a vampire again."

"What! Cordelia let them do that to you?"

"She didn't have a choice. Some prophecy. . . the chosen one. . . you know the spiel."

"I don't mean to interupt," interupted Brennan. "But who is this man?"

"I'm sorry Bones. This is Charles Gunn. He used to work for me. Gunn, this is my girlfriend Dr. Temperance Brennan," responded Booth wondering how Brennan would react to him calling her his girlfriend. Suprisingly he moved closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"Girlfriend?" asked Gunn. "I thought you couldn't have one because of the whole curse thing."

"That was one thing Cordy did for me. When they returned me, she lifted the curse."

"Gotcha, just so I don't have to be on the look out for no crazy, psycho vamp."

"I thought you were still doing law work."

"I was planing on it, but I just couldn't stand to work at Wolfram and Hart. Even with us knocking out the Senior Partners, it is still the most corupt place ever. They also decided to put this place up for sale. So I bought it and fixed it up for apartments. One of the best moves I ever made."

"I'm glad things have worked out for you Gunn."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your leg?" asked Brennan.

"Oh that. I nearly lost it in the battle with the Senior Partners. It was a small price to pay for the damage we did to them. So is it the prophecy that brought you too LA?"

"Yeah. Spike needs to pack his things then we need to be on our way to Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale?"

"Yeah. Seems like someone is trying to pick up the energy still emminating from the Hell Mouth."

"Isn't the Hell Mouth closed."

"It bloody well better be. I don't want to have died for nothing," replied Spike from his seat in the corner.

"Yes the Hell Mouth is closed, but there is still energy coming from it. Someone is trying to open a portal to let all kinds of demons into the world."

"And the PTB sent just the two of you to stop the portal from opening. It took over ten people to beat the senior partners and most of them died. Let me go get my things."

"Gunn. You don't have to do this. This is our fight."

"And you are going to need help. Besides, I couldn't tell you the last good fight I had. The vamps don't come around here much anymore. Most fled the city after they heard what we did to the Senior Partners." And with that Gunn set of up the stair to his room to get his stuff.

Booth just shook his head he should have known better that he could never argue with Gunn, and they could always use the help, especially since they really didn't know what they were up against.

"Booth. How can you let him come with us. His leg will make him an easy target in a fight. It is his weakness."

"It may be a weakness, yes, but it one that Gunn knows about and works to rectify. If you are ever in a jam, that is the man you want by your side. I have a feeling we are going to need all the help we can get."

**********************************************************************************************************************

A short while later, Gunn came down the stairs with his pack. He walked back into his office and opened the wood cabinet in the far corner. Brennan was shocked to see an amazing collection of weapons. From axes to swords, daggers and maces, new and ancient.

"Oh my God. Those are amazing!" she said walking up to the cabinet. She ran her hand down the sword that was hanging off to the side. "This is beautiful."

"You like?" asked Booth. "That sword saved my life more times than I can count." Gunn picked the sword up and tossed it to Booth. He caught is effortlessly and began to go through the motions. He was amazed at how easy it came back to him. His muscles were tight. He made a mental note to start practicing immediately.

Brennan stood in awe as she watched him work with the sword. Angela had always joked that he was her knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor, but as she watched him swing the sword, she was envisioning him as a real knight in shining armor, and he was all hers.

Gunn packed up the weapons into a duffel bag and the group was soon on their way down to Sunnydale, with Booth driving of course.


	15. Chapter 15

Bones – Change

Chapter 15

The group pulled of the highway about an hour later. Bones was very confused because Booth turned down a road that seemed to have been forgotten. She had noticed a sign for Sunnydale a few miles back, but the sign was falling off it's mounts and was faded to the point it was almost unreadable.

The continued down the road for a time. She looked around and all she could see for miles was low brush. She could see debris spread across the landscape. Booth stopped the car in front of a large crater in the middle of the field.

"Booth. I thought we were going to a town?" asked Brennan.

"Nope. This is Sunnydale."

"More like was Sunnydale," replied Spike. "The one thing the bloody Initiative did right."

"The Initiative?" asked Brennan looking back at Spike.

"A government agency who captured demons and experimented on them. They put a bloody chip in skull so I couldn't hurt humans. Put a ruddy damper on my image. I had to team up with the Scoobies."

"Speaking of the Scoobies. . ." The group looked out at a cloud of dust coming towards them from the other side of the crater.

"You didn't!" yelled Spike. Booth just smiled.

"Booth, who is that?" asked Brennan.

"Help." He got out of the SUV and leaned against the front of the car to wait. Brennan and Gunn got out and joined him. Spike chose to remain in the SUV and pout.

A large red SUV pulled up next to them. An older man stepped out of the drivers seat followed by a small blonde woman from the passenger seat. The back door opened and two women came out, one with bright red hair, the other with black hair.

"Why do I always get shoved in the back!" exclaimed the man with an eye patch who was now stumbling out of the vehicle. "God I thought I would never have to come back to this place," he replied looking around.

Booth smiled at the group. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Angel," replied the blonde coming over to give him a hug. When she let go, she stepped back and punch him in the jaw.

"Man what is it with people today!" he exclaimed, nursing his jaw for the second time that day.

"I think she is mad you didn't tell her before that you were alive big guy," said the black haired woman.

"At least when I hit, you it wasn't personal. I did it just for the hell of it," chuckled Gunn

"Yeah Angel, probably not your best idea," said the red head.

"I only just got my memory back yesterday morning. Before that I was human with no memory of my past life."

"Though that was a good punch Slayer," came Spikes voice as he was getting out of the car.

"Spike?" replied the blonde.

"You better believe it!" She walked over to him and punch him in the jaw too, clearly harder than she had hit Booth.

"Seems like she is a little upset with you Spike," replied Brennan laughing. She didn't know who these people were but she had a feeling that the blonde was none other than Buffy. She didn't want to be jealous and only felt a small pang when the two had hugged, but on seeing her reaction to Spike, she knew she had nothing to fear from this woman. She turned over to the argument that was insuing between the blonde and Spike.

"You had your memories and you didn't let me know! Angel at least had an excuse! First I think you are dead after we closed the hell mouth and then you let me think you are dead after LA!"

"I figured I would let you get on with your life. You were sending me mixed messages in the end so I didn't know what to think. So it is as much your fault as mine."

The red head came over and pulled the blonde away. "Buffy. You can't kill him now. After we stop what ever is going on, then you can stake him."

"Thanks Will." They turned around and rejoined the group with Spike bringing up the rear.

"Thanks for coming guys," said Booth. "Every one this is my partner and girlfriend Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones. These are the Scoobies."

"Hi I'm Buffy. I'm the Slayer. If you ever need help keeping him in check let me know." Suddenly she turned to Booth. "Angel, what about the curse?"

"Don't worry. Cordy lifted the curse when the PTB turned me back. Angelous won't be coming back ever again." He could see a wave of relief sweep over the group.

The red head stepped forward. "I'm Willow. I the witch of the group. And I just want to say I am a huge fan. And to think all along your one book was dedicated to Angel."

"The big lug really has turned into a softy," replied the black haired woman. "I'm Faith. I'm a slayer too."

"And I don't know why I am here. I have my slayers I should be watching," replied the one-eyed man. "The name is Xander."

"Rupert Giles," offered the older man. "I'm Buffy's Watcher. I try to keep this group in line, but they are an unruley bunch." Brennan shook his outstretched hand.

"And I'm Gunn. I have met some of you before."

"Alright so now that you have met everyone, maybe you can tell us more about what is going on, Angel. You really didn't explain much on the phone," said Buffy.

"Too, be honest we don't know much. Cordy told us all that the PTB know which isn't much. To quote the phrophecy "The Champion, once soul-less, shall once again rise up to defeat the minions of hell.""

"God I hate these things," muttered Giles. "They can have half a dozen or more possible outcomes. If we had the actual phrophecy. . ." With that a flash of light appeared and a scroll appeared in Giles' hands.

"Thanks Cordy," Booth shouted to the sky.

"Giles, do you think you Willow and Xander can interpret it now?"

"All I can say is that we will try. We have scanned all of our books so we have access to them all, but it will take time."

"What do you want us to do Angel?" asked Buffy refering to her and Faith.

"To be honest I don't know. We know that the portal is being opened up here in Sunnydale, but look around. It is not like it used to be when evil could hide. Who ever is behind this has to be somewhere around here. So I guess it is going to be our job to find them. But before we do anything, we need to find someplace to make camp. Spike and I need someplace dark, and we need to find it soon. We only have a few hours before the sun comes up."

"I know just the place. The iniciative's bomb didn't destroy everything in this town. Thank God we spent most of the better part of the last decade searching the shadiest places in Sunnydale. We got here before you so we drove around. The old cemetary by the high school. There is a mosoleum there that is still intact. How it managed to survive the blast I don't know. But it should work as our base."

"Great. Lead the way."


	16. Chapter 16

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about the delay. Finals week hit me hard and I spent all my time studying and working on stupid projects. But I am off for the winter holiday now and I am working as a receptionist, so I will have a lot of spare time to write. I even have the next Chappie ready so send me lots of lovely reviews and I might post later tonight!!**

Bones – Change

Chapter 16

Giles led the way across the barren wasteland that had once been the thriving city of Sunnydale. The further they got away from the crater, the more buildings and other debris Brennan noticed still stood to some degree.

"Booth. I thought you said a bomb went off back there. A bomb with enough power to make a crater that big would have a destruction radius much bigger than this."

"Giles thinks that it has something to do with the Hell mouth. See even though it is closed, it still gives off power. Giles and Willow think that there is a type of shield that is surrounding the Hell Mouth in order to protect it from being destroyed. Thus when the bomb went off, the shield absorbed much of the blast. But those buildings are no where near safe. Besides, the crater is where the old University. The Hell Mouth actually is quite a few miles away under the old High school."

"That makes sense, more so than anything else I have heard in the last 24 hours." Booth smiled at her.

They drove for a while longer before Giles turned into an old familiar cemetery.

"A cemetery?" Brennan looked strangely at her partner.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of a cemetery Bones," chuckled Booth sarcastically.

"I am not afraid. I was just curious as to why they pulled in her."

The group piled out of their respective vehicles.

"It is my old place!" shouted Spike out of no where. He took off towards the mausoleum. He removed the brush and the fallen debris from in front of the door. The old wooden door surprisingly swung easily on its hinges. The group followed him down into what for the next month would be their base of operations.

"From what we could tell this place is the most structurally sound structure in the area. It has a few cracks in the ceiling and walls but nothing to make it unsafe or to let the sunlight in. It is also big enough for all of use to cram in here."

"Man Spike, I thought your taste as a human was bad," replied Gunn looking around at the cobwebs and broken statues and columns.

"Yeah Spike. You could use an interior decorator," said Faith enjoying being able to gang up on Spike again.

"You would think after living for over a hundred years, you would have picked up a little class. I thought I taught you better," chimed in Booth.

"Are you kidding me. He wouldn't know class if it bit him on the Butt."

"Oh buggar off all of you. I will have you know that I had this place cleaned up real nice before I went all noble. You didn't mind at all did you Buffy," he said knowing it would get a rise out of Buffy as well as the Scoobies.

The group went on nagging and making fun of each other just like it was old times. Brennan was pleased at the site. She could tell that this group were true friends and that they seriously cared and looked out for each other. She was glad for Booth to, but jealous as this group knew more about his life than she ever would. She turned and crept outside, something Booth did not miss.

Sometimes it pays to have been a sniper. The vamp senses are good too. He thought. He glanced back at the group in front of him. They were his friends. But they were friends from another life. One that he had once hoped never to return too. Now what mattered most from him looked to be building her walls back up.

Outside Brennan found an old tree stump and she sat down to think. So much had happened to her in the last 24 hours. She and Booth had crossed the line. She opened her heart up to someone only to find out he was not who she thought. And he was a vampire of all things. For the first time in her life her science had failed her. But who was she to argue with the evidence. Evidence never lies. And when a man's face changes and gains superhuman strength and people appear out of thin air, well that was enough evidence for her.

Had it been any other man, she would have been out the door and long gone by now. But it wasn't it was Booth. Her rock. The man who had helped her evolve, to get her family back, to become more than the cold hearted person everyone thought her to be. Even if he was a complete Alpha-Male all the time, he was her alpha-male. She had never believed in jealousy, mostly because she never believed that there was one person meant for someone. But she had felt jealous upon meeting Buffy, knowing that past that she and Booth had. Those feelings however quickly diminished when she saw the interaction between Buffy and Spike. She was not good at reading people like Booth or Angela, but even she could tell that there was something between the Slayer and Vampire.

"Dangerous thing to be doing, being out here all by yourself and in the dark no less," came a male voice from behind her.

She turned around as a man came out of the darkness. Moonlight shone on his face and Brennan could she his wrinkled and prominent forehead, his yellow eyes and as he smiled, his fangs.

Suddenly he lunged. Brennan easily dodged him, which only made the vampire angry. The two parried with punches and kicks as they circled each other in front of the mausoleum.

"Why don't you pick on someone of your own kind," snarled Booth as he came out of the shadows. Both the vampire and Brennan were startled by his appearance. Brennan had never seen Booth so angry. The vamp recovered quickly and grabbed Brennan. "I told you, it was a bad idea to be out at night," sneered the vamp in Brennan's ear.

"I can take car of myself." She threw her elbow back into his gut. She felt the grip on her loosen and turned, punching him in the nose. With that Booth leapt across the clearing and took over pummeling the vampire.

Suddenly the vamp started laughing. "I am so glad to see you have returned Angelus. My master will be pleased." Booth stopped in mid-punch.

"Who is your master?"

"You think I am going to tell you? I am just a messenger. My master bids you a fond return. You and he were once great enemies, until you allowed him to die. He is now stronger than you can possibly imagine and he will fulfill what he set out to do so many years ago. He dares you to stop him again."

"Well you can tell your Master that I will beat him again. Of but wait, you won't be able to tell him that till after I have already sent him to Hell." With that Booth whipped out a wooden stake from his back pocket and drove it through the vampire's heart. The vampire turned to dust.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Bones are you alright?" Booth said pulling her to him.

"Yes. I am fine. I can take care of myself you know."

"I know you can, but these are not your typical murderers and drug dealer types that we have dealt with in the past. These are demons that have superhuman strength and other abilities that you have never seen before or know how to handle."

"But what about Giles, Willow, Xander and Gunn? They are all human and are allowed to fight."

"Because they have been doing this for over a decade. When they first joined with me a Buffy, we had to save their butts so many times it wasn't even funny. But they trained and learned what they could handle and what best to leave to me and Buffy. I need you to do the same Bones. I finally have you. I don't want to loose you."

"You won't. We are the center remember."

"And the center must hold." He leaned down and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. The two had lost track of time as they were standing there, oblivious to the world.

By this time, the Scoobies had noticed that the two were missing and had gone looking for them. They found the two in the clearing off to the side of the mausoleum.

"Bet Peaches never kissed you like that, hey Slayer," said Spike. That earned him a backhand that sent him into the wall.

She looked at the spectacle in front of her. The two were lost in a passionate kiss, with the moonlight casting its light on them. She was a little jealous, but realized what she and Angel had had wasn't true love, but true understanding. Something neither of them had really had before. She was young and ate the time thought it was love, and in a way she still did love him, but her heart belonged to someone else, as much as it pained her to admit it.

"AH HMM!" said Giles loudly, trying to get the two's attention. It failed miserably. "My God, am I going to have to get water or something?"

The grouped laughed. "ANGEL!" shouted Buffy. That got the pair's attention. They broke apart, but still held each other close.

"We need to discuss our plan for how we are going to figure out what is going on," began Giles.

"I know who it is." The group just looked at Booth.

"What do you mean you know who it is? You just told us a little while ago that you had no idea what was going on. How is it from then till now you have figured it out?" asked Xander. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "It's him!" he shouted pointing to Booth. "Angelus is really back and is plotting to take over the world again."

"You really are a Bloody idiot, you know that," sighed Spike.

"No. When I came out here to find Bones, a vampire was attacking her. The vamp was a messenger. He said that his Master was an old enemy of mine, someone I let die."

"Aren't we _supposed_ to kill our enemies?" asked Xander, still weary about Booth.

"Kill, yes. Let be killed, when at the moment he had done nothing wrong, no."

"Angel, you don't mean…" Gunn never finished his sentence. He could see in Booth's eyes the answer.

"Who? What happened?" asked Giles.

"Holland Manners. He was the head of the Special Projects division of Wolfram and Hart. I let him die in a massacre by Darla and Drusilla."

"Man I thought we were done dealing with Hell, Inc." said Spike. "It was bad enough we had to work for them."

"We aren't going to be dealing with them. We are just dealing with Manners. It looks like he became a demon or got demon like powers after he was killed and is now trying to open up a path between the hell dimension and here."

"Wait. So you mean this is going to be like the mayor all over again?" said Xander.

"It looks to be something like that, yes."

"You realize it took the entire graduating class to stop him."

"But that was before we had and extremely powerful witch and well trained and experience people on our team. I think with the 9 of us, we should be able to handle it. If not, we can always call on our army of slayers."

"I have them on standby and extra training sessions," Buffy informed Booth.

"Good. Now we know who we are up against, but we need to find out where his minions on this side are working."

"Faith and I will do a preliminary survey today, see what is still around in Sunnydale. Tonight you and Spike can search out the places we think might be hot spots. It is a good thing we spent the better half of the last decade in the shadiest parts of town. We will check all the old haunts. Willow, Giles and Xander can get to work on the prophecy. Gunn, you can either go with me and Faith or Spike and Angel."

"For now I think I will go with Spike and Angel."

"Alright, Now, Dr. Brennan, I do not know you, so I do not know what you feel comfortable doing. My only concern is your safety."

"I can take care of myself. I think my three black belts and multiple gun licenses should prove that. Even if Booth won't let me carry a gun." Booth couldn't help but laugh at her typical response.

"She goes with me," Booth replied "But Buffy, I want you and Faith to train with her. She's good, but she needs experience before she goes out and faces some of these things." Brennan was going to protest, but she saw the logic in what Booth said.

"That is fine with me. Now we should all get settled and get some rest. It will be sun rise soon." With that everyone started unpacking gear from their vehicles. Inside, Willow was setting up the computers and getting them tapped into the Watcher's Satellite so that she could access the Watcher's Library. Faith and Buffy strung line up, and hung sheets to give people a small amount of privacy. Sleeping Bags and pads were laid out across the concrete floor and Xander laid out the non-perishable food that had been brought, along with a portable camp stove. Spike and Booth brought in the portable refrigerator while Brennan started the generator. Gunn sat in the corner sharpening stakes and cleaning the vast amounts of weapons that had been brought with.

As everyone finished their tasks, they climbed one by one into their chosen sleeping places. Booth and Bones had placed their sleeping bags in the farthest and darkest corner. They each got into their own bed but realized that neither of them could fall asleep. Some thing just wasn't right.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"I don't like these sleeping arrangements."

"Bones. You are the one who boasts about your trips all around the world. You have told me of conditions you were in that were far worse than this."

"That isn't what I meant." Booth looked at her puzzled. Suddenly it dawned on him. He began unzipping his sleeping bag.

"This isn't big enough for the both of us, but if we put the two together it should work." They set about their task, then settled into each other's arms.

The sheets offered little privacy so they could not do what both had on their mind, but for now both were satisfied with just lying in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?" he chuckled.

"What happened when you killed that vampire earlier? Why is their no body?"

"When a person is turned, they essentially die. Their soul leaves their body and a demon takes over in it's place. When you stake a vampire, or cut off it's head the demon is released. Since the body is already dead, it disintegrates."

"But what about you? You have your soul."

"Yes, but the demon is still in me. If I get staked I will turn to dust too."

"Promise me you won't die Booth."

"I promise Bones," he said kissing her forehead. "I have you as my back up, so I have nothing to worry about, unless you decide to shoot me in the leg again. Wait, change of plans. You are not allowed any where near me with a wooden stake." He laughed which earned him a slap on the arm.

"That is not funny. And the shot ricocheted off of my bracelets."

"Whatever you say Bones. Now go to sleep. We have a long night a head of us." The snuggled together and within no time were asleep.

**************************************

"Aren't they cute?" asked Willow as she and Buffy got ready for bed.

"They are."

"Are you ok with him being here? I know you said you were over him, but. . ."

"It is hard, but I have moved on. And so has he. I am happy for him. Dr. Brennan seems like a very nice woman. He can now have the type of life he has always wanted. One he never could have had with me."

"I was surprised to see Spike here."

"Well the prophecy does mention him . . . possibly. Damn him though. This is the second time he has done this too me. All this time sine LA I thought he was dead! And he thinks I wasn't sincere when we closed the Hell Mouth. What does he know. He is a vampire after all. I should have staked him when I first met him."

"Then you would have killed the man you love."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Buffy replied before she knew what she was saying. Everyone knew about her and Spike, but they thought it was just a fling; the release of pent up energy. What they didn't know was just how far Buffy's heart had really gone. She just couldn't admit it to anyone. They all hated Spike and after her last fiasco with a vampire boyfriend, lets just say she learned her lesson. But had she. . . really? She sighed.

"Buffy, I am your best friend. Why didn't you tell me how you felt about Spike?"

"First off it is Spike. And second, do you not remember the whole Angel disaster?"

"Yes I do remember. And do you remember who supported you through that whole thing?"

"I'm sorry Will. Just this whole thing. It is weird having the whole group back together. It makes me feel like we are back in high school. Do you know how many times all of us patrolled this cemetery? Across the street we helped to blow up the high school. Which, by the way is probably the greatest thing any senior class ever did," she laughed.

"We have been through a lot Buffy, but it has made all of us stronger and made all of us closer."

"Yeah but we have gone through things no person should ever have to go through."

"But could you imagine a life any different?"

"No, but I wish I would have had the option to decide my life. Even now that I am technically retired, I train girls to go out and risk their lives. I have chosen their lives for them."

"Demons would be drawn to them no matter what you did, but those girls are more prepared than you were when you first started. And it is because of you that they are able to survive and in turn protect the world. They respect you and would someday like to be considered worthy to even be in your shadow."

"I know, but I still feel guilty everytime one of them comes back injured or dead."

"How do you think Giles has felt all these years. And it is even worse for him because he broke the cardinal rule of a watcher and became emotionally attachted to you. You are like a daughter to him Buffy. I saw how it affected him every time you went after some demon. You act the same way with your girls. It shows that you care. And there is nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks Will. We had better get to sleep."

"Just promise me that you will talk to Spike and soon. You both deserve to know how each other feels and why you both acted the way that you did."

"I will Will. I promise."

******************************************

"I can't believe that we are back helping the two of them," said Xander.

"It does seem weird, but if I have to work with demons I would rather it be them. Besides we know that they are good. The Powers that Be would not have brought them back if they weren't going to try and stop whatever it is that is coming," replied Giles. "I just hope that Buffy can keep her focus with the two of them around. I do not want either of them hurting her again."

"I think if they tried, Buffy would take care of it. You saw her reaction earlier."

"This is true. She always more of a doer than a talker."

"So do you really think it is this Holland Manners guy? Can we really trust the vamp messenger?"

"I don't know. But I do know that demons have super egos and they want it to be known who is doing all the evil. My biggest concern is if he is in a hell dimension, then how is he communicating with demons in this world?"

"I guess that is one of the things we are going to have to look for tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally I am able to post the next few chappies. And thank you everyone for the amazing reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Buffy and Faith woke up and began their preliminary survey of town around 10. The rest of the Scoobies woke up shortly afterwards and began their research on the prophecy while the two vampires and one forensic anthropologist slept the day away.

"It feels strange to be back here after all these years," Faith said to Buffy as they walked up main street.

"Definitely. I used to hate this place when I lived here, but now I kinda miss it," she replied looking around. "I think we should definitely check out the Magic Shop and the Bronze, see what shape they are in. And then note and other buildings that seem to be in decent condition. We can have the boys help us check out the high school tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Do you really think we are going to find anything? I mean, can we trust what the vamp said?"

"Well as Giles would say, demons have huge egos. They want people to know what they are doing. But at the same time, if they know that Angel is back, they could be telling him that to send him off track. But for now it is the only lead that we have. We have to wait and see what Giles, Willow and Xander find out about the prophecy."

"I hate waiting. I wanna kick some demon butt."

"I hear you there."

The pair walked around town for a while before making their way to the site of the old Sunnydale night club, The Bronze. It was in better shape than either of them expected. Windows were blown out and there were holes in the walls from debris, but apart from that the building appeared to be structurally sound.

The two Slayers made their way to one of the holes in the walls and looked in. They could see movement but could not make out what it was. Suddenly, the _thing_ stood up.

"That's depressing. I hoped there would be more of them," whispered Faith.

"That isn't a vamp." Suddenly the man walked into the sun light that was streaming through one of the broken windows. "Oz!" She took off running towards the door of the old building.

"Oz! What are you doing here?" Buffy said running over to her old friend and giving him a hug.

"It is nice to see you too, but do you think I could put some cloths on first?"

"Oh sorry." She turned away and allowed him to get dressed as Faith joined them.

"So Oz what are you doing here? I thought you were in some far off country again training with the monks?"

"To be honest, I don't know why I am here. I just had a feeling that I had to come back to Sunnydale."

"It is so good to see you!" Buffy exclaimed again giving him another hug. "Willow will be so surprised."

"Willow is here?"

"The whole gang is here," said Faith.

"The whole gang? What is going on Buffy?"

"Oh the usual save the world bit. Come on, we were just finishing our survey. Let's head back."

The trio made their way back to the Mausoleum.

"Wakey Wakey everyone," said Faith as she entered.

"Did you find anything?" asked Giles not even looking up from the laptop.

"No," said Buffy. "But we did find someone." That got everyone's attention.

Willow was the first to see Oz as he descended the stairs.

"OZ!" she said jumping up from her seat. Xander had to catch her laptop. She rushed over to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you guys it looks like."

"What is all the bloody racquet?" complained Spike as he pushed back the curtain around his sleeping area. "Well if it isn't the wolf. If he is what all the noise is about I am going back to sleep. He walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed a bag of blood and returned to his bed.

As Spike returned to bed, Booth and Brennan made their way over to the group. "What is going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Look who we found," Buffy said pointing to Oz.

"Good to see you," Booth said reaching to shake Oz's hand. "Last thing I knew, you were still training with the monks."

"I was, but about two weeks ago, I got this strange feeling that I had to return to Sunnydale. I have been here since Friday."

"Oh Oz, this is my girlfriend Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones this is an old friend of ours Oz. And the guy in the back over there is Gunn." Gunn just raised his hand in acknowledgment and went back to sharpening the sword he was working on.

"Pleased to meet you both," said Oz.

"So have you seen any strange things going on?" asked Giles.

"By strange do you mean the normal for Sunnydale or strange given that Sunnydale is a ghost town?"

"The latter."

"Yeah. Every night I have seen a swarm of people head towards the High School."

"You mean vamps," chimed in Gunn from his corner.

"No. These are definitely human only they are under some kind of trance. I was waiting until the full moon was over to go investigate."

"Why would it matter what phase of the moon it is? We need to investigate this," said Bones.

"Bones. For Oz, the full moon is very important. Oz is a werewolf," explained Booth.

"Oh."

"Well I guess we know where to look tonight. Have you guys found anything of use yet?" asked Buffy looking at Willow who had not stopped hugging Oz.

"So far we don't have anything. All we figured out is that the prophecy talks about either Angel or Spike and that the portal will open on the next full moon. But Cordelia and the PTB already told us that."

"Well than I am at a loss for what to do until tonight at least. It is about 2 now so we have another 5 hours or so until sunset. Dr. Brennan, Faith and I are going to train a little if you would like to join us."

"Yes I would like that. And please call me Tempe." She followed the two other women outside. Booth followed but stayed in the shadow of the stairwell to watch.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Alright. Before we really get started, I want to see how much you already know. Depending how you fair, we will move on to sword play."

"Sounds good to me."

Suddenly without any warning, she felt Faith move behind her and switched into attack mode. Brennan easily dodge the kick from Faith and slowly began to circle, carefully watching her for the slightest muscle movement that would give away her next move. She saw Faith shift her weight onto her front foot seconds before Faith charged her, aiming a blow to her face. Once again Brennan dodged while bringing he famous right hook into Faith's stomach and spinning around to knock Faith's feet out from under her. Brennan was sure she had beat Faith, but no sooner was she down, Faith sprung up and once again started circling.

"You are fast. I will give you that. But you have never met a Slayer." With that she once again charged Brennan. Right before she reached Brennan, Faith jumped, landing behind her. She spun around and landed a kick to Brennan's side which sent her to the ground several feet away.

Booth flinched at that one. He knew Faith was holding in her strength, but knew that still hurt. He smiled as he watched Bones get up, even more determined than before. Faith definitely had her hands full now.

Brennan was annoyed. She should not be having this much trouble. Faith was good, she would give her that, but she was cocky. Brennan knew she just had to wait for the right time to strike. She got up, rubbing her side. This time it was Brennan who charged. She purposefully dove into a tumbling roll as she approached Faith. She came out of the roll on her feet just as Faith turned. The two traded kicks and punches, each being blocked by the other. Brennan was starting to tire but Faith had not even broken a sweat.

Faith was starting to get worried. The only other person that had ever beaten her was Buffy, but this woman was coming close. Tempe was fast and calculating. _She knows what I am going to do almost before I do_, she thought to herself. Before she realized what had happened, Brennan had feinted to the left and once again brought in her right hook, only this time to Faith's jaw. Faith landed on her back nursing her jaw and Brennan stood over her in fighting stance.

"I think you pass," said Buffy walking up to the two of them. "You may not have super strength or speed, but you can definitely hold your own. I could tell Faith wasn't holding back much in the end. You gave her a real run for her money. I am the only one who has beaten her and it was a struggle. Congratulations."

"Yeah, B here always gave me a run for my money without my holding back. Luckily I won't feel this in a few hours," she laughed rubbing her jaw. "Bet your side is killing you right now."

"Not to bad. I have had worse."

"Bones, come down here arnd put some ice on it," Booth called from the shadows. Brennan sighed and walked towards Booth. Booth put his arm around her sholder and lead her towards the refridgerator. He pulled out a bag of blood, raised Brennan's arm and placed it on her side.

"Angel, that is slightly disgusting," said Buffy as they joined them.

"What? She needs to ice it and blood tastes better warm, so we are killing two birds with one stone."

"But it is still gross. You did good Tempe. One thing I do want to work on though is your stamina. Against a normal opponent you would be fine, but You only fought Faith for ten minutes and were getting tired. When you fight demons, one of the first things that you should know is that you very rarely fight just one. While their might be one main bad guy, he always has a ton of followers. You need to learn how to conserve your energy. These battles can go on forever. Faith and I are going to continue to train, but I suggest you nurse that side for now. We can have another go tomorrow. You are welcome to watch though, see what your competition is," Buffy smiled. She nodded and followed Buffy. Booth trailed behind her holding her hand.

Brennan exited the stairs when suddenly she heard a hiss from behind her. She felt Booth pull his hand away from her's and pull back further down the stairs.

"Oh Booth! I am sorry!"

"It's ok Bones. I forgot too. I guess that is what I get for not being a vapire for a while." He held out his hand to show her. "See. It's not that bad."

"Booth! What do you mean it's not that bad?" she exclaimed looking at his hand which was bright red and covered in blisters.

"Really, it's fine. It will be healed in no time. This is nothing compared to some of the wounds I have gotten. Getting run through by a sword a few times, really sucked," he laughed giving her his charm smile. Brennan looked into his eyes. _How can he laugh about getting run through with a sword?_

Before Booth could stop her, she took off into the cemetery. She didn't know why she ran. Who was she kidding, of course she did. She couldn't stand the thought of Booth getting hurt. Images of Pam ran through her head. She had thrown herself into her work to try and forget the hurt that she felt on thinking Booth was dead. And that was before they were romantically involved. Booth had been right. People who work together in high risk situations should not cross that line. But would she have felt any different about Booth dying if they had not crossed the line? No. No matter what she did to prevent it, Booth had worked his way into every fiber of her being. She could not live without him. And for him to laugh about being injured. . . She felt someone walking up behind her.

"Can I join you?" asked Buffy walking up to the log bench Brennan had found. She nodded.

"Angel sent me."

"I figured that."

"I don't know you that well Tempe, but as a woman I know that what Angel said was not something to laugh about. With me or one of the others it would have been ok. We have all been there before. But you are new to this way of living. Plus you were hearing about how the man you love got seriously injured. I don't blame you for running off. I dated a man seriously in college. He was a human and he fought demons with use. I worried about him constantly. As a Slayer, I heal very quickly, but if I receive a serious injury I can die. And lets face it, I have died; once by drowning. But Angel is one of the best at what he does. He is one of the most powerful vampires to have ever lived. When he was Angelus, he was truly feared, even by other demons. But trust me when I say that in the coming battles, Angel will do all in his power not to get killed."

"How can you be sure? He does have the Alpha male trait of being the protector and hero."

"That he does, but he also has you. He loves you too much to die. That is his drive to live."

"Thank you Buffy. To be honest, I was not much a believer in jealousy or anything of that nature before, but when I heard Booth's story and met you, I was jealous."

She laughed. "Believe me I understand. And while I will always love Angel, I have moved on. We both have moved on. And I have come to understand that the type of love we had was based more on understanding. See, a slayer is supposed to keep her identity secret. The fewer people who know her secret, the safer she and everyone else is. I can not tell you how many times my friends and family were threatened because of me. But with Angel, he knew who I was and the life I lead where no other person really understood. At the time, not even Willow and Xander. I am glad he found someone that he truly and completely cares about and who feels the same about him." With that she got up and left Brennan sitting on her bench to think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Bones." Brennan turned around and saw a dark shadow standing in the shadows of the dense trees behind her.

"Booth! What are you doing out here? The Sun!"

"Easy Bones," he said lifting the blanket slightly to show her. "Come here. We need to talk."

Together the two of them walked further into the woods to get out of the sunlight.

"Bones, I'm sorry," he said when he found a small clearing devoid of sunlight and sat down against a large tree. "I shouldn't have said those things back there. I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't. I understand that this is a different life for you, something I will never fully understand. But when you said those things back there, while I know you can't die in some of the more conventional ways, hearing about you being stabbed," she paused. "It just reminded me about Pam. I don't want to go through again what I felt during those two weeks."

"What did you feel Bones. We never really talked about it. Other than for you storming into my bathroom." He smiled wickedly.

"It was terrible Booth. For the first week, I didn't leave my room. Angela was in fits. She felt like she had lost two of her best friends since I wouldn't talk to her. Finally I decided I wasn't going to be upset anymore. I compartmentalized and I dove into my work to try to ignore the memories. But I couldn't Booth. I couldn't write. Identifying remains in Limbo gave no satisfaction. I was just going through the motions. I couldn't feel anymore. I wasn't going to go to your funeral because that would have been the final realization that you were really dead and I didn't think I could handle that. I never had wanted to let someone into my life again in that way for exactly that reason. I couldn't lose someone important in my life again. But you forced your way into my life and there you were, dead. If I had acknowledged to my self just how important you were to me, I don't think I would have made it. At the funeral, I made myself believe that it was all your fault and was more angry than sad. You probably think that cold and. . . ." Booth cut her off.

"Bones. I can't tell you how sorry I am about that entire fiasco. I have Cullen's promise that if anything like that happens again you are to be the first to know. But Bones. I don't blame you for the way you acted. You had a tough childhood. Worse than most. But it is because of that that you are the strongest person I know. But do you know what it was like for those two weeks. I knew you would be hurt, thinking I left you just like your family did. I knew you would hate me. I hated me for agreeing to the plan. I hated being away from you. Not forcing you out to lunch everyday or eating take out with you at night as we looked over cases. I missed our evening phone calls. Hell I even missed the squints. But it was during those two weeks that I realized no matter how hard I tried I could not longer hide the feelings I had for you."

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you had more than "just partners" feelings for me."

"Well since the gun range I have wanted you but that was just lust. I knew it was serious when the Gravedigger had you."

"Booth. You were what kept me going. I knew that you would find us." She leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry I over reacted earlier."

"Hey, it is my fault. I should have known better. But Bones, something you have to realize is that I will get hurt in this battle. I can handle it though, one of the perks of being a vampire. I need you to concentrate on keeping yourself alive. I can't fight this battle and worry about you too" Brennan shook her head. "That's my girl." He bent down and met her lips with his. They did not make it back to the group for some time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Xander had made a quick dinner of burgers for everyone. The sun had started to set as everyone finished.

"Alright. Let's go see what is going on at old Sunnydale High," said Buffy. Booth grabbed his broadsword from the collection of weapons and chose a smaller sword for Bones. He picked up a couple stakes and showed her how to carry them for easy access. Gun grabbed he favorite axe while Spike, Buffy and Faith loaded up on the weapons as well.

"Be careful all of you," said Giles. "Tonight, I think it would be best to stick with reconnaissance until we know what we are up against."

"Agreed. Especially since it appears that there are innocent people down there," said Willow. Buffy nodded and smiled. Her best friend had not left the side of her former lover all day. This was a good sign. The two had parted badly the last time they had seen each other. Hopefully they had talked things out. They both deserved to be happy.

The group made their way over to the old high school campus. Four of the six members of the group had memories here but none of them wanted to dwell on them. They spread out in the shadows surrounding the main enterance, or what was left of it. It was the shortest and most direct path to the library, which was directly above the Hellmouth.

Shortly after they arrived, they saw a large mob of people came walking up the road towards the school.

"Seems wolf boy wasn't wrong," chimed in Spike to Gunn who was next to him.

"Yeah they definitely are in some kind of trance. Weird. Hey Angel!" he quietly shouted over to Booth who was on the other side of the entrance. After he had gotten Booth's attention, he pointed at the mob that was coming towards them.

Remaining in the shadows, Booth joined Spike and Gunn. They were joined by Buffy and Faith.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Faith.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that they are sacrifices or future demons to be," said Booth.

"Alright, this guy is really starting to piss me off and I have not even met him yet."

"Come on, I am gonna go get Bones and we need to follow them, see what they are doing. And be quiet. No attacking anything or anyone, unless they attack you first, Spike."

"I promise Peaches."

They waited for the last of the humans to enter the school. Making sure there were no followers, they left the shadows and followed.

The mob made their way down the main corridors of the former school, until they made their way into the old library.

"To think I actually missed this place," said Buffy to no one in particular.

"Well luckily it looks like who ever is running this show does not expect company. They haven't posted any guards or lookouts," said Faith. She started to move closer to the library when Booth, pulled her back. "What the heck!"

"Just because we can't see the look outs doesn't mean they aren't there. Military snipers are taught not to be seen," remarked Booth. Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Wow the PTB actually gave you useful knowledge. Who would have thought?" said Gunn. "Alright so what is the plan?"

"For now we need to get close enough to hear what is going on. Spike and I can get closer to the library to listen. The rest of you can act as our lookouts."

"Why do I always get volunteered?" grumbled Spike.

"Because you are the one who always wants some action and we will be the ones in the most danger should we be spotted. Plus we have the super hearing."

"Faith and I will patrol some of the surrounding hallways. Gunn and Tempe can stay hear and keep a look out on the library and you two."

They all nodded in agreement and set off to their assigned positions.

Booth and Spike crouched down on either side of the library door to listen. Booth peered slightly around the door frame and cursed when all he could see was the mob of people.

"I am glad you are all here tonight. You have been chosen to help bring change to the world. You are all outsiders in someway in your lives. People do not understand you. People do not appreciate you or the things you do. I understand you because I was once like you. But I worked my way to the top until I was torn down. And now I seek revenge on that man, that thing. Together we can not only seek my revenge but yours as well! Together, we can make the world bow to our bidding and no longer ignore us." Cheers spread throughout the room.

"Angel, if Mathers is in a Hell dimension, how is he communicating?"

"I don't know and I can't see anything. Can you see from your angle?" Spike peered around the door frame but he had no more luck than Booth.

"Negative. Damn innocents. If it weren't for them we could be in there kicking some ass."

"If it weren't for those innocents, we wouldn't know anything."

"We still don't know anything other than Mathers is in someway recruiting humans."

Suddenly they heard screams from inside the library. People were flocking towards the exit but were cut off by a row of vampires that the two had not seen before.

"They are going to turn them all!" growled Booth.

"Can we attack now?" Booth nodded and motioned to Bones and Gunn to go find Buffy and Faith as the two stood and walked into the library.

"Oh I just love a good massacre," said Spike..

"To bad it is not the type of massacre they had in mind," Booth grinned.

"Mind your own business humans, unless you wanna join the rest of these low lifes," said one of the vamps holding a young woman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," chided Spike.

"Oh and why not?" the vamp mocked. In a blink of an eye, Booth was across the room standing next to the vamp.

"I am why!" Booth snarled as he shoved a stake into the vamps back, piercing his heart.

The vamp gave him an 'oh shit' look before he turned to dust. That caught the other vamps attention.

"Oh look the humans think they are the Slayer or something. Just because you might have dusted one of us, doesn't mean you can take all of us," said another vamp.

"Oh I think we can take you all," chuckled Spike.

"What make you so cocky?"

"This." Booth and Spike vamped out.

"Spike. Angelus." The vampire said nervously

"Look Peaches, they remember us after all this time."

"Do you think we should show them how we got our reputation?"

"Finally!" shouted Spike as he dove into the crowd of vamps. As he did, Buffy and Faith entered the room.

"Angel, what happened?!" asked Buffy.

"They were going to turn all the humans into Vampires!" he shouted back as he dodged two vamps who were charging him. "Get Bones and have her get these people to safety."

Faith dove into the fight and Buffy went back into the hallway.

"Tempe, we need to get the people in there to safety. You and Gunn need to lead them outside. We will meet you out there soon," she instructed before running back into the room.

Spike dusted two vamps that had a group of humans trapped in a corner. "Run. There are people outside who will help you." He turned around and set about attacked another group of vampires.

*****

"How can you tell if a person is a vampire if they are not all 'vamped out' I believe is the correct term?" asked Brennan as they were waiting for the first group to come out.

"You really can't. Unless it is day or something like that. Just watch their expressions. If everyone in a group is scared out of their mind and one person is really calm, you might want to check that guy out."

Brennan would keep that in mind, but then again she supposedly did not act like most people in most situations, so this was going to be difficult. They saw the first group of people exit the library at a dead run.

"You stay here. I will lead this group outside. I will be at the main entrance." She nodded.

She looked over toward the library and saw the battle that was ensuing. She was in awe of the grace at which the four fought. It seemed like a gracefully choreographed dance. Then she saw four vampires rush Booth, all holding some kind of pointy wood. She gasped in fear and watched a Booth easily dodged them. He grabbed two by the arm and threw them into each other resulting in them impaling themselves on each others stake. He then ducked and turned, bringing his arm up into one of the vamps stomach causing him to double over. He then kicked out behind him sending the second vamp flying across the room. Turning back to the first vamp, Booth threw a right hook into his face before jamming his stake into him. The vamp dusted as the second vamp returned. Booth blocked his well place punches and kicks.

"Ah, someone who actually knows how to fight. To bad I am going to dust you," she heard Booth say.

"You wish," replied the vamp. With that, Booth stopped the defensive and went on the offensive. The vamp tired to keep up but was not fast enough to keep up with Booth and soon found himself dusted.

Brennan had seen him fight the vampire in the cemetery, but this was different. She had never seen such a display of power. He was truly an amazing sight to watch. But she was scared for him. Normally he was cool and calculating. He didn't fight unless it was the only alternative, and he didn't really like doing it. But he seemed to be different now. Now he actually seemed to enjoy it. She was afraid that he would become cocky and as a result get killed.

She continued to direct the people out as she watched the fight inside. It seemed to go on forever, but in no time at all, the four had dusted all the vampires in the room. Booth signaled for her to enter the library.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that. You were amazing Booth."

"Thanks Bones."

"But you were a total Alpha male."

"What are you talking about? I was just doing my job"

"You enjoyed the fight Booth. You were instigating them. I know you are a good fighter Booth and that you have been doing this for longer than I can quite comprehend, but you can't let that get to your head."

"I'm sorry Bones that it looked that way, but sometimes that is what you need to do to have the enemy make a mistake. If they think you are cocky, they in turn will be cocky. I will admit, I love the fight, but I know my limits. These creeps didn't even come close."

"I know I have said this so much in the last few days, but please be careful."

"I will Bones," he said pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "This will all be over soon, and then we can get back to our boring lives."

"Our lives are hardly boring Booth,"

"Figure of speech Bones."

"Oh."

"I hate to break this up, but I am going to go out and talk with Gunn and see what he learned from these people. We need to gather the bodies and burn them just in case," Buffy said walking up to the pair.

Why do we have to burn the bodies? They should be returned to the families."

"I know Bones. But if these people are dead, they will most likely rise tomorrow night. We don't need any more vampires in the area. It is bad enough that we know Mathers is trying to make an army of vampires. And now I wouldn't be surprised if Mathers knows we broke up his little party tonight."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"You are right Angelus," came a deep voice from the crag at the top of the stairs. A light began to emit from the opening and a figure began to rise. "It is good to see you again."

"I can't say that the feeling is mutual," replied Booth.

Mathers laughed. "I see you haven't lost your cockiness. Or your endeavor for good. But didn't you learn anything from the last time we spoke. You can never beat evil entirely."

"Oh I learned that lesson quickly enough. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And I see that you have finally chosen a side Faith."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, you had a deal at one point with some of my associates remember? You were supposed to kill Angel for them"

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Wolfram and Hart." He could see the look of recognition on her face. "It is no big deal that you didn't fulfill your contract. I didn't want him dead at the time anyway."

"Yeah, well what do you want now?"

"You don't think I would tell you do you? That would ruin all the fun. I will tell you that you have until the next full moon to stop me." He glanced back over at Booth and for the first saw Brennan. "Well if it isn't my little Tempe?" Mathers smiled wickedly.

"Uncle Holland?" replied Brennan.

"I never thought I would see you again, after your parents disappeared. And I never thought you would be involved in this. I never thought you would have thought it real after everything I have heard about you now."

"Things have caused me to reevaluate how I look at things. I could say the same about you however. I never thought you would be involved in trying to take over the world."

"You never saw the real me, Tempe. I did care for you and your family, and I tried to help them, but they did not see things the way that I did."

"Well in that way I am just like my parents. I don't believe in what you are doing and I will stop you."

"We shall see about that little Tempe," Mather's snickered turning to Booth. "Take care of your woman Angelus. This could be the last time you see her." With that he was gone.

"What the hell was that!?" asked Faith.

"That was Holland Mathers and apparently he has gained the ability to astral project."

"And he knows Tempe."

"But he is still in the Hell Demension?" asked Bones.

"For now. But we need to figure out how he is going to open the portal and why he needs an army of vampires."

"Yeah well we will let the book nerds figure that one out. For now we need to burn these bodies or else we will have issues tomorrow night." The three set about carrying the bodies outside, where Spike and Gunn had built a bon fire.

Booth and Brennan were walking around the remains of the school doing a final check, when Brennan broke the silence. "Well from what have seen in the last couple of days, now I can say that Jesus was definitely a zombie."

"Bones! Despite the fact that zombies exist, Jesus was not a zombie!"

"What?" she smiled playfully. "Jesus fits all the criteria for a zombie. And now that I know things like zombies really exist. So since people believe that Jesus rose from the dead, he must have been a zombie."

"How can a vampire, who is burned by a cross still believe in God.?"

"I don't know Bones. But now that you know that things like vampires exist, are you more open to believing that God exists?"

"You could put it that I am more open to the possibility that there is a supreme being. But that does not mean that I believe in your God. There are many Gods that one can believe in."

"You know Bones, if you really look at the different religions, there is always one supreme God who typically has the same powers, so it can be said that all religions worship the same God but simply call him a different name."

"That does seem logical. But what about the religions with multiple Gods, how can they be compared to say Catholicism?"

"Demigods can be compared to our Saints."

"You seem to have thought about this before."

"I wrote a thesis on it in college."

"Well I am impressed Booth. And here I thought _I_ was the brain of this partnership."

"Oh? And what am I?"

"The muscle of course."

"So all you wanted me for was my body?"

"I won't deny that you are a perfect specimen," she smiled as she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, "but you are the smartest man in the whole FBI. I wouldn't have anyone else for a partner."


	24. Chapter 24

**EEEKKKKK! I just realized that I haven't posted the new chappies! School is really kicking my butt right now and I have not had much time to do anything other than write lesson plans and apply for jobs. So here are the next few chappies.**

Chapter 24

Booth and Brennan finished their sweep of the school. They headed back to the group where Buffy and Gunn were talking to the last of the people and Spike and Faith were disposing of the bodies.

"What have you learned?" asked Booth.

Buffy nodded a thank you to the people as they turned and walked down the street. "Not much. None of them know how it happened. They are all the loner types. The vamps pretended to be their friends and next thing they knew they were standing in the library. If Manners has done this before, who knows how many vampires there are out there. And not just in Sunnydale. He is bringing these people from all around. But we still don't know what for."

"Well it sounds like he is building this army up as a diversion," said Bones.

"The doc's right," replied Gunn. If we have to fight through mobs of vampires, we aren't going to get anywhere close to what ever it is that Manners is planning."

"This bloke is really starting to piss me off. I have been itching for a fight, but if it is like Gunn and the doc say, it is going to be another suicide mission," chimed in Spike.

Buffy and Faith nodded.

"So we need to figure out what Manners is up too and stop him from opening the portal. We can take care of the hordes of vampires later. Manners has to be our main priority," stated Booth

"I will call Dawn and get her to put the Slayers around here on high alert. They can help reduce their numbers for us," Buffy said pulling out her cell phone.

"Good Idea."

"Drat. No Signal."

"Oh no Booth."

"What Bones?"

"The Jeffersonian. I haven't checked in with Angela in over 24 hours. They will be expecting a body and a report from me."

"Damn. I don't know what Cordy had in mind when she said that she would take care of things."

"We have to get someplace where we can get cell phone signal. I need to call Angela."

"Hold on." He looked up. "A little help here Cordy."

As she did before, she appeared in a bright light before them. "I can't be at your beck and call Angel."

"Oh in this case you can. And when did you start acting like a PTB?" She glared at him. "Look all we need to know is how you handed the cover story with the Jeffersonian."

She sighed. "We handled it. Unfortunately we did not plan for some things."

"What things?" asked Bones.

"Well we sent a body, put apparently, according to your bug guy, there were not particulates what so ever. There were no signs of a murder, things like that."

"Booth this is a disaster. There is no way we are going to be able to pull off this story now. Angela is probably going crazy trying to contact me."

Booth saw Cordelia glance down. "What is it Cordy?"

"Dr. Brennan's team is on their way here now to find out what is going on since they can't contact you."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in the group.

"Cordelia. Isn't the PTB supposed to be all-knowing? So how could they forget a thing like forensic evidence?" asked Buffy who was now extremely perturbed.

"Hey, don't look at me. I wasn't the one who handled that area. I have been looking through all of our texts trying to help you all with the prophecy. We are just as concerned about this as you all are."

"Well we can't keep an eye out on more humans. Do something to send them away. Keep them out of danger."

"We have tried. But their minds are made up and they are coming here to find out what happened to their friends. They are pure of heart. We can not interfere with that," Cordy sighed. "I'm sorry. But I can tell you that they will not be a hindrance to you. Embrace their help."

"Hodgins is going to get the biggest kick out of this one. All his conspiracy theories brought to life. He is going to be like a kid in a candy shop," laughed Booth.

"Booth! This is no laughing matter! And I hardly see what candy has to do with this. We can't let them get involved in this. It isn't their fight."

"It isn't yours either Bones."

"It turned into my fight when they decided to turn you back into a vampire. And it turned into my fight when someone I once considered family decided to take over the world."

"Yeah about that," asked Spike. "Faith told us that you know Manners."

"I did know him. Once. He and my father went to undergraduate school together. They were best friends. I used to call him Uncle Holland because he and Dad were like brothers. We would go to almost every summer LA to visit him. I haven't seen him since before my parents left. I had no idea as to the person he became. And I fear I have just made your job even harder by being here."

"Hey, our job was hard to begin with. But now we know a little more about Manners that we didn't know before," said Buffy. She sighed before going on. "The problem is that now he is going to use you to distract Angel."

"We aren't going to let that happen. Bones will always be with someone to prevent anything from happening to her. We need to get back to Giles and the rest of the group and see if they found anything."

"I will let you know if we find out anything. Those old geezers are going to get a stern talking to when I get back, I assure you," said Cordelia. "Don't deny your friends Dr. Brennan. If you do, they will only make matters worse as they will still try to get involved." With that she vanished in a flash of light.

"For once, Cordelia is actually right," said Buffy. "They know something is going on, so if you don't involve them they will find a way to get involve, trust me on this one. At least this way we can protect them."

They all nodded and started back towards the cemetery.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"We haven't been able to find anything in our preliminary searches. Some text we still have to translate, so they will take a while to sort through. And since we really don't know what we are looking for, it is making the search fairly difficult," Giles told the group when they got back. "We now know who it is that is behind this, and some of his plan, but we do not know how he is planning on opening the portal or what he will do once the portal is open. He has to be bringing something through."

"Agreed. There are infinite ways to open portals. Though normally they are connected to some item which means only the person or few holding the item at the time can come through the portal," said Booth.

"Is that how you came back from Hell?" asked Brennan.

"I don't know Bones. All I can remember was that I was in that Hell Dimension for countless years. Next thing I knew I was back here. I don't think anyone really knows who brought me back."

"But the point is that we know that there will not be an army or anything coming through. That will help us in some ways once the battle comes," replied Giles.

"We all need to keep our ears open for anything that can help," said Willow. "We are shooting in the dark right now."

"Man I hate it when we don't know anything. Why can't the bad guys just be like 'Hey here is our plan, try and stop us,'" said Xander sarcastically.

"I am with him," said Gunn.

The group agreed that they would not be able to do anything until morning and that they should all get a good nights sleep. Besides they had to go and collect the Squints tomorrow and try to explain the whole fiasco to them.

*****

"Booth, how do Angela and the others know where we are?" asked Brennan as they were getting ready for bed after they got back to the mausoleum.

"Well they don't exactly. We told them the body was found in a suburb of LA. But we never told them where we were staying. They will probably be searching all of LA. Hodgins will be using his connections. But tomorrow, you are going with Buffy, Faith and Willow. Willow should be able to track them, so it shouldn't be a problem to find them."

"How are we going to explain what is going on? They are never going to believe us. Well Hodgins will."

"I guess we are just going to have to show them. It worked on you. You accepted this a lot better than I ever thought you would."

"I still can't believe I believe. But I knew that you would never lie to me. Now unlike you, I have to get up early and would like to get some sleep." She leaned over and gave Booth a quick peck on the lips before snuggling down into the sleeping bag.

Booth lay down and pulled Brennan close to him. "Good night Bones."

*****

"So explain again how this works," said Brennan looking at Willow.

"I need you to concentrate on your friends. From the connection that I have with you, I will be able to sense them and the crystal will show us their location," explained Willow holding Brennan's hand. "Now concentrate."

Brennan thought about her friends. She was looking forward to seeing them. She couldn't wait to see Hodgins reaction to Booth and Spike. She didn't know how she and Booth were going to keep their new relationship a secret from Angela. Maybe they could use this trip to try and get Angela and Hodgins back together. God knows how many times Angela tried to get her and Booth together. _Why didn't I listen to Angela earlier?_ She thought to herself.

"I got them!" shouted Willow as the crystal zoomed across the map. "They are at the Hyperion. They must have gone looking for Spike!"

"Alright. That was easier than I thought," said Buffy. Faith quickly turned the wheel, pulling a quick u-turn in the middle of the intersection. She was met by many angered driver blaring their horns and slamming on their brakes.

"Man and I thought my driving was bad," muttered Buffy.

"Your driving _is_ bad B, thus why I am driving. Besides, I was in complete control and knew I wouldn't hit anything." Willow just laughed.

They made their way across town an parked in front of the old Hyperion Hotel; the former offices of Angel Investigations. They where just getting out of the car when they heard "SWEETIE!!!!!"

A young woman came running out of the building and enveloped Brennan in a hug making it almost impossible for her to breathe. "Sweetie, where have you been? I have been so worried! Why didn't you or Booth answer your cell phones?" Just then Angela saw he three other women with Brennan. "Who are they?"

"Where is Agent Booth," asked Dr. Lance Sweets cutting of Brennan as he walked out of the building followed by Cam and Hodgins.

"I knew Angela wouldn't squeal like that for just anyone," said Hodgins.

"Yes well were is Booth?" asked Cam

"Booth is currently indisposed," responded Buffy, used to having to make excuses for vampires. "I am Buffy, this is Faith and Willow. We are friends of Booth from a long time ago. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were helping us with situation and I am afraid we were out of cell range."

"But everything is five by five now so lets get going," replied Faith getting back into the car.

"Where are we going Dr. Brennan?" asked Cam.

"Honestly, you would not believe me if I told you. You all will just have to trust me and wait to see for yourself."

"Dr. Brennan. Are you and Agent Booth in some sort of trouble?" asked Sweets.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Sweets," she replied cryptically. He just looked at her, confused as always.

The group sat back for the hour plus ride back to the mausoleum in Sunnydale.

"What did that girl mean by five by five?" Cam whispered to Sweets as they got underway.

"I haven't the foggiest Dr. Saroyan."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The group seemed content to look out the windows as they traveled.

"I know where we are!" shouted Hodgins. "This is Sunnydale! It is one of the biggest cover-ups in recent history. It was the site of some government facility that they blew up to destroy what ever was there. Some were saying that it was another Area 51 deal."

"The dude has no idea how right he is," muttered Faith.

"Please don't egg him on," said Cam.

But the group was fascinated by the result of the explosion.

"So what are you doing way out here?" asked Angela.

"It is a little hard to explain. I will let Giles and the others explain it when we get there,"

"And where exactly are we going?" asked Cam. "These buildings don't exactly look he safest."

"The place we are going is quite safe. We should be there in another minute or so," said Buffy.

The group stared out at the old, decrepit town. Angela was the first to realize where they were staying as Faith pulled into the old cemetery.

"Sweetie! You just can't stay away from dead bodies can you?

"You have no idea," muttered Faith, adding to the squints confusion.

Angela ignored Faith's comment, though she made a note to ask Brennan about it later. "Are we seriously staying in the cemetery?"

"For now it is the best place to house our operation. And it is the safest place in the area, for everyone involved," replied Buffy.

"And everything," Faith once again said under her breath. "And we are here!" She turned off the car, quickly jumping out and heading for the mausoleum.

Angela pulled Brennan aside as they were getting out of the car. " Sweetie, this is a strange group of people you are associating with. What is going on?"

"I think Booth is the best one to explain," Brennan replied as followed Buffy and lead the others into the mausoleum.

"Welcome," said the older British gentleman who was walking around with his nose in a book. "You must be Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth's associates. Rupert Giles."

"Dr. Camille Saroyan. This is Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro and Dr. Lance Sweets. Can you tell us what is going on here Mr. Giles?"

"I think I should do that Camille," said Booth as he stepped out from behind one of the divider curtains. "Hey guys. I think you are going to need to sit down for this one." The squints looked at him puzzled.

Cam and Angela looked at each other. Something was different about Booth. He was paler and though he didn't appear to be physically different, he gave off a dangerous vibe.

"Booth, what is going on?" Cam asked as they sat down. The rest of the squints nodded.

"It is hard to explain. It all started in 1753 in Galway, Ireland. . ." The Squints sat their in silence as Booth told them his story.

"So how does this Angelus/Angel guy fit into what is going on here assuming that I believe in vampires?" asked Cam.

"Because I am Angel."


	27. Chapter 27

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Chapter 27**

"What do you mean you are Angel!?" shouted Angela and Cam.

"Yeah G-man, for all the stuff I believe in, vampires was not up there on the list," said Hodgins.

"I agree. As wicked cool as it would be, vampires don't exist," chimed in Sweets.

"Booth. I think you are going to have to show them," said Bones walking up to him and holding him arm.

Booth sighed and nodded. With that his face morphed, his fangs grew and his eyes changed color. Angela screamed jumping into Hodgins' arms. Sweets made a beeline for the door but ran head first into Spike chest. When Sweets looked up, he was that Spike had vamped out too just for the fun of it. Sweets fainted. Hodgins and Cam just stood there in shock, not sure if they should believe what they were seeing.

"Everything Booth has told you is true," said Brennan to her friends.

Angela slowly let go of Hodgins. She little by little made her way to Booth and Brennan. She stared at Booth, examining his face as she would a painting. "Booth?"

"Hey Ange," he smiled morphing his face back to normal.

"I don't know how this is possible," said Cam.

"Well if Dr. B believes, it must be true," said Hodgins. Suddenly his face lit up. "Hey if vampires are real, just think what else the government is covering up!!"

The group just laughed.

"Wait! If you are a vampire, how have you been able to go out in the sun and everything for the last four years that we have known you?" Hodgins exclaimed.

"About five years ago, myself along with Spike and Gunn," he said indicating the other vampire, who was leaning against the door frame, next to Sweets who had yet to wake up, and the man in the corner cleaning weapons, "and some others helped to prevent a group of very bad people from taking over the world. Some of us died in the process." He glanced down at Bones. She smiled up at him reassuring him. "Because of all the good I had done to redeem all the evil I had done in my past, The Powers That Be gave me my humanity back. I became Seeley Booth and I remembered nothing of my past lives. A few days ago, the PTB came across a prophecy that could only be stopped by either Spike or myself. The PTB had no choice but to return us to our former selves. Bones got quite a nasty shock when I changed."

For the first time, Angela got a good look at the two partners. She noticed how Brennan was leaning against Booth and how his hand had shifted from "his place" to rest on her hip. "Oh. . . My. . . GOD!!!!!" She squealed. Everyone in the room turned to see what had caused the woman to make such a high pitch noise that would cause glass to break.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" grumbled Spike after regaining his composure. Angela gasped when she turned and looked at him. In typical Spike mode, he was still vamped out. Quickly getting over her shock at Spike because she had much more important things to worry about, she turned and faced the partners again with a big smile on her face.

"Booth I think she knows," whispered Brennan.

"I think you are right Bones. Did you really think we could keep it from her? She has this ridiculous sixth sense about that kinda of stuff."

"Yes Angela, would you mind telling us why you squealed?" asked Cam.

"I think it would be better if Booth and Brennan explained."

The Squints, well Cam and Hodgins since Sweets was still passed out, looked at the pair.

Booth smiled at Angela's cunning and he was going to make the most of it. He pulled Brennan closer to him and leaned down, catching her lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

The squints looked on in disbelief. Automatically both Cam and Hodgins reached their hands up and clamped them over Angela's mouth.

"Oh come on. Some of us don't want to see that stuff," muttered Spike.

"Jealous Spike?" asked Buffy not looking up from what Willow was showing her on the computer screen.

"Oh push off," he said walking to his 'bedroom.' The two girls just laughed.

With much reluctance, Booth and Brennan broke apart, blushing. "Does that suit Angela?" Booth asked.

Cam and Hodgins refused to remove their hands in order to save all their ear drums so she just nodded running over to the pair giving them a giant hug.

"Way to go Dr. B. G-man," exclaimed Hodgins.

"Yeah, it is about time," said Cam. "I have been doing my best to keep Caroline away. Every time I see her after she has talked to you too, she is muttering something about 'mistletoe' and 'how she can't believe it didn't work.'" Booth and Brennan just laughed.

"Ok so not that the two of you _finally_ getting together isn't the best news I could ever hope for, but what is going on out here? Other than the fact that Booth is now a vampire?" asked Angela. "And by the way Sweetie, he is even more hot now!"

Brennan smiled at her friend. Just then Giles joined the group. "I think I can best answer that one. You see the Prophecy that Angel er Booth mentioned earlier will come to pass at the next full moon, about a month away now. Luckily we discovered it soon enough that we have some time to try and figure out how to stop it. This is a much better time table than what we normally have to work with. But we have learned a few things in the last couple days. Most importantly we know who is behind it." Giles went on to explain the history between Angel and Holland Manners and the new connection with Brennan.

"Ok so let me get this straight," said Hodgins when Giles was finished. "We have an old enemy of Booth's who is 1) out to take over the world and 2) in the process piss off Booth and he is creating an army of Vampires to distract us from his big major plane."

"Wow, I am impressed Angel. Your new Scoobies catch on quick," said Faith who had gotten bored helping Willow and Oz. "I am Faith by the way. Lover boy over there kinda neglected the pleasantries and we weren't really properly introduced in the car."

"Yes I guess we did forget to do that. That is Gunn over in the corner, you met Faith and Buffy, Willow is over on the Computer along with Oz and Xander." Each acknowledged the group as Booth introduced them.

"Who is the other guy?" asked Angela cautiously referring to Spike.

"Oh that is Spike. He is more bark than bite. You don't have to worry about him."

"The bloody he11 they don't!" shouted Spike coming out of his 'bedroom' once again in vamped out.

"Spike, give it a rest. You used that trick already. See look. They aren't scared," laughed Buffy. Skulking, Spike went back behind the curtain.

"Anyway," said Cam. "What can we do to help?"

**And there we go! Were the reactions what you expected? To be honest, I am not sure when I will be able to post next, but I will try. And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! They really make my day!**


End file.
